Aftermath of the Crash
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Jade and Tori deal with their friends reactions to their relationship, along with a few other bumps along the way. Sequel to The Crash Obviously .
1. Chapter 1

A/N Finally managed to finish this first chapter, still have lots of ideas knocking around my brain and I can't straighten them out. So hope you like this first chapter.

Chapter 1

Tori POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts, coffee in hand, and a smile on my face. Why am I smiling you ask? Well Jade west has been my girlfriend for two days and our first date is two days away!

I opened my locker to put a book away. When I closed it I got a shock.

"Hi Tori!" That overly happy voice! Where does she even come from?

I dropped my books and barely caught my coffee before it crashed onto the floor. "Cat!"

She frowned innocently, "What?"  
>"Don't scare me like that!" I said, picking my books up from the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry." Cat said sweetly, softly, reminding me of a kid. It's so hard to stay mad at Cat. Seriously, try it. It's impossible.

"I just wanted to know if you were excited for Friday." Cat said. She's been very supportive of Jade and I the past two days.

Robbie (and Rex) hasn't been as supportive as Cat, but he's ok with us. Rex says it's hot and he keeps trying to get us to kiss for twenty bucks. I put gum on his nose again.

Beck and Andre on the other hand...well let's just say I haven't seen much of them.

"Yes, I'm very excited." I told the redhead, who grinned.

Then someone slipped the coffee out of my hands. I turned to give them an ear full, but grinned instead.

"Thanks for the coffee babe." Jade said, a smile on her face. I crossed my arms and she said, "Okay we share."

She took a sip then I took it back. I grinned at her and ended up staring. Jade gave me a smile smile and my heart skipped a beat. She took my hand in hers and teh other hand took the coffee.

Cat giggled, snapping me back to my senses, at least as much as I had with Jade holding my hand.

"Sorry Cat we-" I started then stopped after realizing she wasn't looking at us.

I followed her gaze to see Lane talking to a guy I've never seen before. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a chain going to his back pocket. I have to admit he looked good. Long, curly brown-black hair that curled down over his forehead. It looked like his eyes were light blue, but I couldn't tell.

Jade spoke first, "Cat are you staring at the new boy?"

"A little." Her cheeks soon matched her hair.

"Go talk to him. Offer to show him around." I said.

Cat shook her head, "I shouldn't. His conversation with Lane may be inmportant."

"He may have candyyy." I said, candy coming out in a sing song voice.

"Oh yay candy!" Cat eagerly skipped off to the new boy.

I chuckled and looked at Jade. "So are you going to tell me what our date is?"

"No. You'll have to find out for yourself. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." She said. I pouted and she kissed my cheek. "You'll like it."

I blushed and nodded. "If I don't you're in trouble."

I glanced back at cat to see her walking down the hall with the new guy. "I guess it went well."

"Jade leaned against teh locker, sipping my (our) coffee. Robbie walked up, walking by for once, but I grabbed his arm.  
>"Hey Robbie, have you seen Andre? I wanted to see if he'd be my partner for the sketch for Sikowitz." I haven't partnered with Andre in a while.<p>

"He's partnered up with Beck." Robbie said.  
>"Why don't you pair up with your lovemuffin? Or if not I'm always available." Rex said.<p>

"cat already roped me into partnering with her, but now she may want to switch to the new guy." Jade said.

"New guy?" Robbie asked, oblivious.

"Sikowitz said you can't switch." I said.

"Sorry babe." Jade said.

The bell rang, Jade took my hand and lead me to class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N still no pc to type them up so it takes awhile for updates. don't blame me blame global warming (blame everything on global warming).

Also I put some references to a Disney show, see if you can catch them.

I like I'm getting reviews, but could you say something more then "Please continue". I would like to get a little detail about what you liked about the fic ya know?  
>Also I'm also uploading another Jori fic (it's a horror crossover with a famous killer!) so if you like that look for it.<p>

Onto the story!

Chapter 2

I sat beside Jade and finished the rest of the coffee. Directly after I tossed the cup in the trash, Andre walked in. I waved at him and he turned his head, pretending he didn't see, or maybe just purposely ignoring me.

Jade noticed to and squeezed my hand. I gave her a smile. Sikowitz walked in and jumped on to the stage, coconut in hand.

"Today, class, we have a new student. Alas I do not see him." Sikowitz looked around the room.

At that time Cat walked in, with said missing student.

"Hi hi!" Cat said. Her arm was linked with his, I guess she gave him the tour after all.

"AH there he is, with a redhead on his arms." Cat giggled and Sikowitz continued "What's your name?"

"Wait you knew there was a new student but you don't know his name?" Beck asked. He was sitting with Andre and Robbie.

"The coconut milk told me." Sikowitz said, sipping his straw, as if it was a perfectly normal explanation. And for him it was.

"Hey man you're scaring the new kid with you rweirdness." Rex said.

"The puppet knows I'm not a kid right?" The guy asked Cat.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie protested.

"Dude you got your hand up his back. Clear sign of a puppet."

"Well unless you want us to call you New Kid it might be good to introduce yourself." Sikowitz said.

"Adam Morgan."

"Well Adam MOrgan will you and Cat please take a seat, so we can begin."  
>"Sorry." Cat dragged Adam to sit beside us. Adam ended up in the seat closest to me, Cat next to him. He gave me a friendly smile, which I returned. Jade, however, protectively put her arm around my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I moved a bit closer to her as Sikowitz started talking.<p>

"NOw I didn't give you alot of information about your sketches 're already partnered up, except for Adam anyway."

Cat raised her hand "I'll be his partner!" she shouted quickley.

"Cat you're with Jade. I told you no switching." The redhead pouted, but Sikowitz didn't notice. "Who doesn't have a partner? I know Robbie usually doesn't have one."  
>"I'm with Cindy." Robbie piped in.<br>"Really?" He glanced at the girl who nodded.

"I don't have one." I told him.

"I thought you were with Andre."  
>"No, I'm with Beck." Andre commented.<p>

"Oh, well then Adam can pair up with you."

"Sure" I said, not that I really had a choice.  
>"Now, your sketch can be scripted or improve, I don't care which, but if it's scripted bring me a copy of it. Now it has to be PG, meaning nothing more then a kiss. Not after last weeks incident." He looked at a couple, not me and Jade, who got too into their kiss and made out.<p>

"It can be about anything you'd like, but out of respect for our duo, lets stay away from getting stranded on an island."

Someone in the back vocalized their dissapointment. Jade glared at them.

"It's due next Friday, So with that lets get on with todays lesson."

At lunch Jade and I sat at our usual table. It was just us and I was trying to get her to spill about our date.  
>"C'mon! How will I know what to wear if you don't tell me where we're going?" I asked her.<p>

She gave me a "drop it" look and said, "Just wear a nice dress.

I pouted and she rolled her eyes.

Cat and her new friend sat down with us with a "Hi hi!"  
>"Hey Cat." I said.<p>

"So Adam how bad has Cat been pestering you?" Jade asked, smirking a bit.

"That is so mean!"

"She hasn't been pestering me but she's shown me around." Adam said.

"So, where are you from?" I asked, hoping to somewhat change the subject.

"White Chapel" he said.

"Where's White Chapel?"

"It's better you don't know." Adam said. He grabbed his soda and glanced at Cat, checking her out, I think. "It's pretty...boring there."  
>Before I could ask anything else Robbie and Rex sat down, Adam giving a sigh of relief.<p>

"Hey guys. Adam I'm sorry if Rex offended you earlier." Robbie said.

Adam shook his head, "I just hadn't had my soda yet."  
>"He's obsesed with soda." Cat giggled, answering an unasked question.<p>

"Least it's not Dusk." Adam mumbled.

"I hate that movie." Jade said, disquist in her voice.

"I love that movie! And the book too!" Cat said, starting to go into fan girl mode.

"Vampire are vicious, evil creatures and they don't sparkle!"

"Got that right." Another mumble from Adam.

Seeing Cat starting to get upset (as usual) I decided to play peace maker. I changed the subject, why's it always me. "Robbie do you know why Andre and Beck are ignoring us?"

Jade looked over at him, obviously waiting fo rhis answer.

"Um well-" Robbie looked around, wanting a way out.

"Man just say they're jealous!" Rex shouted.

"What?" I get why Beck is jealous but why Andre.

A phone rang and I mentally growled. Adam stood quickly. "Sorry. That's my cousin Ethan's ringtone. I gotta take this." He walked away.  
>"Why is Andre jealous?" Jade asked, looking at Rex.<p>

"Have you not noticed he's been in love with Tori since he met her?"  
>My jaw dropped. "He..what?"<p>

Andre loves me? That doesn't make sense, he would've told me. Now I love Andre but only like a friend or a brother.

"Andre loves Tori? You mean like love love?" Cat asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Rex he told us not to tell!" Robbie fussed.

"C'mon Rob! Don't you think she deserves to know?"  
>"Well yeah but..."<p>

I felt a hesitant finger on my hand and looked over at Jade. I could tell she was nervous, but she' never tell anyone. I took her hand in mine and squeezed. She smiled her famous hardly seen smile, which quickly dissappeared. I leaned towards her, my lips close to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry I'm yours."

She gave me an "I wasn't worried" look but I could tell she was.  
>"Tori, do you love Andre?" Cat asked hesitantly.<p>

"IN the same way I love you and Robbie, as friends." I told her. Cat had a sad smile on her face.

"I think that's the first time anyone has said they love Robbie." Rex chuckled.

"Rex!"

Adam sat back down, putting his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that."  
>"It's okay." Cat looked at him and giggled.<p>

"So Adam do you want to met a my house to work on the scene?" I asked, desperate to get Jade to forget about the bombshell Rex dropped.

"Sure, except I have no clue where you live." Adam said.

"Oh. Right. Met me in front of the school after classes and I'll give you a ride to my house."

He rolled his eyes but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just a note, this is mostly filler, with some subplot with Adam. You'll enjoy the next chapter more. We're getting to the good stuff, Jori's first date! Which I've already finished.

Chapter 3

"So, Tori, whose your cute friend?" Trina asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at Adam. I forgot to mention my ride is with my psycho sister.

Jade was a little upset that I wasn't leaving with her, like I have since we got together. Even though it seems he wants Cat, Jade doesn't trust him (ever since he smiled at me).

"His name's Adam and I think Cat has dibs on him." I said.

"What am I a new sports car?" Adam commented from the back.

"I don't want him! I've got a man." Trina said, glancing at me. A horn honked and Trina honked back with words I won't repeat.

"Why haven't I seen this man?" I asked.

"I don't want you and everyone else scaring him off!" Trina said.

Naturally I was offended, but I dropped it for now. I'll attack her with questions when she's not expecting it.

As Trina started asking Adam questions, my mind drifted back to what Robbie said earlier. Andre might not love me, it could've been Rex causing trouble. Then again I've never known Robbie and Rex to stirup that kind of trouble. Maybe I should out right ask him? It might make things worse though.

Now I wish I'd stayed on the island.

Jade POV

Cat and I sat in herbedroom, both on her bed with papers around us. We were trying to think of a good idea. Of course Cat kept thinking of the oddest things, not to say they weren't good, but we couldn't use them.

Though I wasn't helping much honestly. I was kind of upset and I had a bad feeling. There was a feeling in my stomach and I can't quite put the feeling into words.

"Jade? Jade!" Cat's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking." I told her, hoping she'd drop it.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked, moving the papre aside, not giving me a choice.

Sighing I asked, "What do you think of that Adam guy?" I asked.

At his name Cat grinned and got a dreamy look in her eyes, "He's really cute."  
>"That's it? You spent the whole day with him and you only think he's cute?"<p>

"Well he's really nice. He seemed into me. I think.l Why are you asking this?"

"He smiled at Tori and and-"

Cat put her hand on my arm, "Jade are you scared?"

"What? No! What do I have to be scaared of?"

"You think Tori will leave you for someone else." Cat looked at me as if she expected me to yell at her.

I shook my head, "Drop it. Let's focus on the sketch."

She sighed but dropped it.

I'm not scaring of losing Tori. I mean it. I'm not.

Tori POV

"Getting any ideas?" I asked Adam.

We were in my living room, hogging the couch, with a notepad to write down any ideas. The paper was currently blank.

"Plenty of dumb ones. it would've been helpful if he gave us a genre." Adam said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He grinned, then shrugged, "Sure. Ask away."

"How'd you get into Hollywood Arts? Like are you a singer, actor, whatever else we have there. I can't keep up."

"My mom recorded me singing when I didn't realize and sent it here. I wanted to stay at White Chapel but it's always what she wants."

I frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it."

I heard a song playing, something about a girl next door and Adam sighed, "Sorry."

"Your cousin?" he nodded, "he calls alot."

"Well he and his friends need help." he moved to the front door, standing by it.

I tried not to listen in, really I did, but I was curiuos. Why you ask? Cat's very into him and I want to make sure he won't hurt her. So I shifted on the couch to hear him.

"Ethan, I'm working on a project with a possible new friend and this is kind of rude. What'd Benny do now? And you went along with it? Well I'm not calling her to see how much she hates you! Benny and I keep telling you to ask Sarah out already." He got quiet then sighed. "Okay, okay! I'll call her later to check in, but you should've just told her instead of following Benny. His ideas are always bad. No I don't have your UV Saber, it's under your bed. I broke your signed hockey stick! I gotta go." He promptly hung up and rubbed his temples.

Shifting back I asked, "YOu okay?"

"Yeah" Adam dropped onto the couch. "He's having girl troubles."

"Maybe we could use that for our sketch!" I said, an idea forming in my head.  
>"What do you mean?" He frowned, obviously not following.<p>

"Well, you can tell me a little more about your cousin's girl issues, not to much though, and we record the sketch. Then we send it to him and hopefully it'll give him help and give us a good grade."  
>Adam nodded, "So, we give him adivce without giving him advice."<p>

"Exactly!"

"Sure. Let's go for it."

Grinning, I picked up the paper, "Now tell me about your cousin.

A/N Now I need a little help with the sketches. I am drawing a blank on the sketches and I know you guys probably have ideas so mail them to me, don't put them in a review. I need 2, one for Cat and Jade, one for Tori and Adam. However, if there's a good one for Beck and Andre I will add it in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I should make you wait for this chapter, but I need good reviews to make me happy (I'm a bit down today). So here it is.

PS the dress Jade is wearing is from The Great Ping Pong Scam. Tori's is completely from my head and I don't even know if it exists. And if I'm wrong with anything at all remember this: I'm not a girl. So all I can do is guess and if it's wrong say sorry and fix it.

Chapter 4

Finally! It's finally friday and my date with Jade is tonight. So, I kidnapped (or Cat-napped as she'd say) Cat from Adam, who she's been with as much as she can, to help her pick an outfit. And, of course, trying to see if she knows what the date is.

"Tori, I really don't know anything" She said, for teh millionth time, closing her arms and glaring at me.

I held my arms up in surrender, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." I started looking through my closet again.  
>"Look you don't need to be nervous."<p>

"Cat, it's our first date. I want everything to go perfect. If it goes wrong she may change her mind about us or-"

The redhead quickly moved to me and grabbed my shoulders. "calm down okay? Breath. Everything will be okay. And even if it doesn't Jade won't leaev you. Now, get ready for your girl."

"Thanks Cat." I said, taking a few breaths. "Any suggestions for my outfit?"

Cat put her finger to her chin, "Well, Jade did say if you asked me about it to tell you to wear a dress. She likes black, but you could match your eyes."

After thinking for a moment I pulled a dress out of the closet and Cat grinned. "Perfect!" 

Two hours later (at around six) I was finally ready. After multiple hairstyles I finally found one I liked (well Cat wouldn't let me change again). My hair was slightly curled, just enough to give it that ocean wave look. I didn't have much make up, again Cat's interference, this time she told me Jade likes the natural me. Yes she's seen that before thanks to our sleepover (with Cat).

The dress I picked was black and it barely went past my knees. I had dark pantyhose on with black heels. The dress itself had straps and didn't show a lot of cleavage.

After posing in the mirror I turned to Cat, "Well, what do you think?"

"You look really good Tor." Cat said, an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

The doorbell rang and I checked the time, "I think that's her."  
>"Let's go!" Cat ushered me out and we hurried to the door. Trina had already answered it.<p>

"Tori, your girlfriend's here! And she doesn't have my special delivery!" Trina complained. She marched back to the couch and dropped onto it.

"Your family knows?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, Trina told them I'm bi awhile back." I told her as I walked to the open door. Nervously I stepped around the door and stared.

Jade stood there in a blue dress. She looked beautiful.

"Wow. Tori you look amazing." She said, her eyes looking me up and down.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "So do you."  
>"Oh Jade you look good!" Cat said, popping up behind me.<p>

Jade smirked, "Thanks Cat."

"I'd love to see you off but I'm metting Adam and Robbie for ice cream. Bye, have fun!" Cat skipped to her car cheerily.  
>I looked back at Jade, "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?"<p>

"Hm. No."  
>"Jade!"<br>She held her hand out to me. "Let's go Tori, we don't want to be late."

My secretive girlfriend made me wear a blindfold on the way to where we were going! I hoped it was a resturant, I hadn't eaten yet and was hungry. I don't know her plan okay? I had to be prepared!

I felt the car lerch to a stop and after a moment Jade took off my blindfold. After my eyes adjusted I recognized where we were at. My girlfriend brough me to the fancy resturant, the one the ping pong team goes to once a year.

"We're eating here?" Iasked, looking at her.  
>"Yeah."<p>

"But Jade how can you afford this? How can _we_ afford this actually."

She shook her head, "No, no, no. You aren't payin a penny. It's on me. Don't worry about the money. I've got it. And no I didn't steal it, nor will you be forced to sing again."

Knowing I couldn't argue with her, I didn't press the matter now, but I would later. We walked inside and we were immediately given a table. Apparently she called in advanced.

As we looked through the menus I couldn't help but ask, "Jade how are you paying for this? I'm sorry but the curiousity is killing me. It's not like this place is cheap."

Jade chuckled and nodded. "Oh alright. I'm taking it out of my savings."

"You what?"

"Relax. Before the...incident I'd been working at aplace like this. Some nights I'd come in and sing for a few hours. THe pay was crap but I got pretty big tips. I worked there for the better part of a year so I've got quite a bit in my savings." Jade said.

"Do you still work there?" I asked.

She shook her head, "They closed down while we were gone."

We ordered our food and I have to say it was better then last time we came. Of course we talked between bites, about quite a few things, but I won't go into details with that. The major thing happened at my house.

Get your mind out of the gutter!

Jade had parked in my driveway and I was stalling, I didn't want her to go. We were holding hands, fingers intertwined, and I was still nervous.

"I guess I should go in now." I said, wanting to invite her in, but not wanting to move to faster. Or faster then we already had.

"Wait. There's one more thing." she said. Reluctantly she let my hand go and dug in her purse. "Close your eyes and don't peek or I'll put the blindfold back on you."  
>"Jaade" I whined, but surrendered under her gorgeous eyes.<p>

I felt her put something around my neck, half expecting it to be a choker, but it was cool like steel and loose.

"Okay open your eyes."  
>I looked at her, then down. She'd put a necklace on me! The pendant was "T+J", silver and obviously brand new. It looked expensive.<p>

"Jade how'd you-"  
>"Savings. It isn't much I know, but I doubted you'd like the choker." she grinned and I laughed.<p>

"I wouldn't care Jade. I'd love anything you gave me." I told her honestly.

"I'll remember that." she smirked and I kissed her. It was soft and sweet, but deep and passionate. God her lips drive me crazy.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." I said, as I pulled away.  
>"I know. I wanted to Tori. Tomorrow's Saturday and we're all getting together at the Groovy Smoothie. Why don't I come by and pick you up? Of course I'll come early to talk with you alone."<p>

I smiled. "Alright." One of these days it's my turn to drive. I leaned over and kissed her again. "I love you Jade.  
>She smiled against my lips, "I love you Tori. I'lll see you tomorrow."<p>

I got out of the car and walked inside, turning back to watch her drive off. I happily walked to my room, lovingly playing with my necklace and a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I need a beta for two Victorious fics and maybe my fics i'm currently thinking up (Cade, Cori, Catorade). If your interested PM me.

I wanted to talk more but my brains going "duhhhhhhhh" and my arms going "owwwwwwwwwwwwww" so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 5

The next day I immediately took a shower after waking up. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail though I'm not sure why (maybe to flaunt my necklace). I was wearing the necklace, wore it ever since, but I went to bed early so my family didn't see it.

So when I walkekd downstairs the first thing mom said was, "That's a beautiful necklace Tori."  
>Grinning I said, "Thanks."<p>

"Where'd you get it?" She asked as she poured herself a drink, which looked like tea.

"Jade bought it for me." I said, walking to the counter.

"That was nice of her but hasn't it only been one date?"

"Mom, I've liked her since I first saw her." I said.

"How long has she liked you?" She asked, overprotectively.

"I don't- Mom!" I shrieked.

"Ok ok. I'll hush." she then proceded to drink her drink.  
>"We're going to the Groovy Smoothie today." I told her.<br>"A second date already? We used to wait a week or two." Mom said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from grinning. "No it's the gang. Exept Andre and Beck."  
>"I haven't seen them around, where are they?" Mom had always liked the guys. She said they were good guys.<p>

"Avoiding us. Andre was in love with me and Beck still loves Jade. I think Robbie is torn between us and them, he doesn't know whose side to be on and Cat...seems to be on our side."  
>"Who was that guy you had over the other day?"<p>

"Oh. That was Adam. He's new and we're partners for a sketch, but I think Cat likes him."  
>Before Mom could reply the doorbell went off. Thinking it was Jade I hurried to answer it.<p>

"Hey babe." Jade grinned.

As Jade and I walked into the Groovy Smoothie I quickly noticed Beck and Andre were at a corner table, far away from Robbie, with Rex, Cat and Adam (the latter two sitting very close together. They saw us come in and ignored us.

We sat with our friends, who already had their smoothies, and Cat had three.

"Think you have enough there Cat?" I teased.

She giggled, "Noo, I went ahead and ordered for you guys." She pushed two over to us.

I took a sip and grinned "Ooh mango! How'd you know it's my favorite?"  
>"You order ite verytime." Cat said.<p>

Jade sipped at hers, testing it. After a moment she said, "She's good."  
>"Where'd you get that necklace Tori?" Robbie asked.<p>

Grinning I nodded towards Jade. She said, "I thought she'd like it."

"Well I don't. I love it." I kissed her cheek and could swear I saw her smile.

"So do you guys want to go to the movies tonight?" I asked them.

"What movie?" Adam asked. "And what time?"

"I was thinking that Shark Night movie. Maybe the seven o'clock screening?'

"Sure, but I have to get a haircut at six."

"Aw, but I love your hair long!" Cat pouted and then played with Adam's hair.

"I can't go." Robbie said.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"I have a date."

"With who?" I asked him.

"This girl I met." Robbie obviously wasn't going to tell us and I didn't feel like pushing him for the answer.

Jade nugded me, "Aren't you going to ask your girlfriend?"  
>"You already said yes." I told her.<p>

"I know. Cat you coming?" Jade looked at the redhead.  
>"Sure!"<p>

"Why don't you just double date?" Rex chuckled as Cat blushed.

"Rex!" Robbie fussed, as usual.

After a Rex and Robbie arguement we started making plans. We eventually decided we (me, Cat and Jade) would meet Adam at the theater. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a double date though. I was sure that the smoothie went right through me so I excused myself to the restroom (look at me talking proper!). When I walked out I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, yes I was admiring my necklace, and promptly ran into something solid. Luckily I didn't fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasnt-" I stopped when I realized who I bumped into. "Beck?"

"Trying to run me over?" he asked.

"No, I just got distracted." I told him. Really I didn't even see him.

He crossed his arms, "So, you and Jade?"  
>"Me and Jade." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my friends watching.<p>

"So you planed the whole thing right?" Beck's question caught me off guard.  
>"W-what?" I stared at him in confusion.<p>

"You planed the whole island thing to steal her away from me."

Oh my God was he really playing this card? "What how could I have planned that?"

"I'm not sure how, but you stole her."  
>"I didn't steal her! You two broke up, didn't tell anyone, and the accident happened! I'm sorry you're upset Beck, but I'm not sorry about how it happened."<p>

"Tori, we both know she's only with you because she's used to being around you."

I was starting to get pissed off. I felt my hand clench at my pants leg. "So, she's only with me because of some island Stockholm Syndrome? You know that's a load of crap!"

"Do I?"

I growled, which was really odd for me to do considering I never get that pissed. Of course Beck was being a real jerk. But maybe he's right...No! He's not right, he's wrong. "I'm not putting up with this!" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm, his grip tight. "Ow, Beck let go!"

Immediately I felt a hand on my right shoulder and saw a flash of red on my left. Instantly I knew it was Jade's hand.

"Let her go Beck." Jade said, an edge in her voice.

"Why are you being so mean?" Cat asked. I turned to her and saw Adam next to her with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face, aimed at Beck.

Beck let me go as Andre walked up to him, "You're causing a scene man."  
>Beck gave us a this-isn't-over-yet look and walked off with Andre.<p>

Jade started looking at my arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Jade I'm fine." I made her let go off my arm and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"What the hell's his problem?" Adam asked.

"He's jealous I'm with Jade." I told him.

Cat frowned, "Where's Robbie going?" Apparently Robbie was following Beck and Andre.

"Apparently you can't trust some people." Jade said.

"Let's just forget it. I don't them ruining my day."

"Fine, but I don't care if he's upset. If he hurts you again I'm hurting him." Jade said protectively.

I put my hand on hers and lead her back to our table.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm like on chapter 10 in my notebook so I don't know if that's good or bad. Only way to get me to update faster is reviews. Happy reviews make for a happy author.**

Chapter 6

Tori POV

Jade, Cat, and I did most of the talking after the guys left. Adam would talk every now and again though. Cat got jealous when Sarah called him. Sarah being the girl his cousin Ethan has a crush on. I told her and she seemed to believe me, but I could swear I could see jealousy in her eyes. Maybe there's more to Cat then we think.

Anyway, after awhile we left, but we really didn't know what to do. I mean we had plans for later tonight, we didn't think about what to do until then. We had no idea what to do. Jade suggested we could scare the babies at the hospital, earning glares from Cat and I. Since Adam was neutral on that Jade decided to convince him to burn a bunch of those Dusk books. The grin on his face gave his answer away.

Desperate to keep them from doin ganything illegal I looked around for a distraction but what I got wasn't what I expected. "Is that Robbie?"  
>Sadly it only got Cat's attention, "Why's he dressed so nice? Did he change his clothes?"<br>"Maybe he didn't follow Beck and Andre after all." I said.  
>Robbie, without Rex, was walking down the street and didn't see us. he must be going to his date!<br>Now I'm about to do something very un-Tori like. I don't normally spy on my friends, but the curiousity is killing me. If Robbie had a girlfriend he'd gladly tell us, so naturally I'm suspicious.

I grabbed Jade's wrist interrupting her arguement about ripping the books before burning them. "C'mon! We're going to spy on Robbie."  
>"Why Robbie? He's no-wait you want to spy? Naughty, naughty."<br>"Punish me later babe." I pulled her along with me.  
>"We'll wait here." Cat called after us.<p>

Robbie turned the corner and I barely turned in time to see him walk into a resturant.  
>"Why are we following him?" Jade questioned, "He's a bore!"<br>I stopped and looked at her, "So, you're not at all curoius abotu who he has a date with?"  
>Jade shrugged, "I figure someone like him. What? It's not like I care about him! you know I only care about you and Cat. And maybe Adam's growing on me a little."<br>I raised my eyebrows, "I'll question that later. Now humor me okay? Let's go."

This time I didn't have to pull her along. She followed me into the resturant's glass door. I saw Robbie take a seat but a plant was in the way of his date. Damn plant.  
>Jade and I snuck into the resturant, but when I saw Robbie lean across the table I had to see. I took off to the table and caught him in a lip lock with-<br>"Trina?"

My sister jumped away from Robbie and screeched, "Tori!"  
>Robbie stared at me, "What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, well," Jade smirked as she stood next to me. "Look's like you two have a dirty little secret."  
>"Why would you keep this a secret?" I asked. I guessed it was Trina. She's always so worried about what other people think. Why she cares so much about her image I'll never know.<br>"I have my reasons." She said.  
>"Look, Trina, I don't care if-"<br>Trina cut me off, "Tori, shut up! Not every little thing is about you! I don't care what you think about me dating Robbie. Tell the whole school for all I care! I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize." She stood up and grabbed Robbie's hand. "And for the record I _don't_ support you two dating."  
>"W-What?"<br>"I think you shouldn't date your sex. It's wrong and I don't approve."  
>With that said she pulled Robbie out of the resturant.<p>

Jade POV

The moment Trina said she didn't approve of us I saw Tori's face fall. By the time the bi- I mean Trina left, tears threatened to fall from my girl's eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Baby, it's okay. She'll come around."  
>"But Jade she-" she looked at me, her brown eyes full of pain, "she's my sister and she hates me."<br>"She never said that Tori. YOu're just upset and I understand, but she'll get used to us being together. There's alot of people that don't like girls dating, but we shouldn't let them get to us. I make you happy right?"  
>Tori nodded, "Jade, you're the best thing in my life."<br>I felt my cheeks heat up, "So, don't let her ruin it just because she doesn't approve. We don't need anyones approval to be happy together." I gently wiped her eyes with my thumb, arm still around her waist.  
>She smiled a little, "You're right."<br>"As always," I smirked.  
>She rolled her eyes playfully and I kissed her forehead, "Let's go back to Cat and Adam."<p>

I kept my arm around her waist as we walked. I know how she was feeling. Once I told my parents I was attracted to a girl and they flipped out. They said if I date a girl they'd throw me out. That girl wasn't worth the risk, but Tori is.  
>I heard what Beck said to her you know. Let me say he's wrong. Remember I asked her out two weeks after we were back, to be sure of how I felt. I do love her. I don't know why he's being such a jerk. He can't love me or he wouldn't have said that things had changed between us. Beck just doesn't like that I'm not crying my eyes out because I'm not his.<p>

"What're you thinking of?" Tori's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
>"Huh? Oh, nothing." I lied horribly. Why can't I lie to Tori anymore?<br>I knew she didn't believe me, I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't push the matter. She did take myhand and kiss it.  
>"Now, why are you doing that?" I asked teasingly.<br>Tori smiled, "Your skin is soft." She started to play with my hand, her fingertips gliding along my palm and I smiled my rarely seen smile. I don't know how she does it really, the way she makes me smile without even trying. Before her I rarely smiled. Her fingers started roaming around my palm but they stopped.  
>I looked at her and she was frowning, "You okay?"<p>

She nodded, "Yes, it's just your scar. I'd forgotten about it."  
>Oh yeah, there was a scar on my palm. It was from teh cut I got on the island. I'd been looking around our airplane shelter and ended up slicing my hand on a broken piece of metal. It healed but it had left a scar.<br>"I do too babe." I told her honestly.  
>When we got back to Cat and Adam they were sitting on a bench outside the Groovy Smoothie.<br>"Where's Robbie?" Cat asked when she saw us.  
>"Dating Trina. Let's go to the amusement park." I said, before Tori could get sad again.<br>Cat giggled,"Yay, I love amusement parks!"  
>"I guess I can hang around for awhile longer." Adam said._<p>

"No! I can't!" Tori said, stepping back.  
>"C'mon isn't so bad." Cat told her.<br>"But I cant!"  
>"Sure you can. We'll help." Adam said, arms crossed in a relaxed position.<br>"No. I really can't. You don't understand.  
>I took her hands in mine, interlocking our fingers. "Tori, calm down. It's just a roller coaster."<br>"You don't understand. I've been terrified of roller coasters for years." Tori said, chewing her lip fearfully.  
>"Why? They are so fun!" Cat said.<br>"I got on one when I was little and it was way to fast for me."  
>"Tori, it'll be okay. Trust me." I said, looking in her eyes.<br>Tori looked at me and seemed to be trying to decide whether to try it or not. I gave her a reassuring smile, trying to get her to cave. After a moment she took a breath,"Okay, I'll try."  
>"Yay!" Cat cheered.<br>Leaning towards Tori I whispered in her ear, "You'll love it."  
>"I hate you guys."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry, but this chapter is filler. Mostly anyway, some stuff at the end is pretty important.**

Chapter 7

Jade POV

After the roller coaster arguement we did get Tori on the ride. She sat next to me and wouldn't let go of my hand, not that I minded. Maybe we should've picked a slower coaster..  
>About halfway through the ride Tori's vise-like grip on my hand loosened and I looked at her, half expecting her to have blacked out. She wasn't passed out, but I couldn't exactly read her face. She looked in between liking the ride and like she was about to puke. But by the time the ride was over she wanted to go again.<p>

After the coaster Adam left so it was just us girls. i admit it, the guys slowly getting to me. LIke Tori did when she came to Hollywood Arts, except she made a romantic impression and with him it's just as friends. At first I thought he was going to try and take my Tori away, but now I know he doesn't want her.

I know I'm protective of Tori and I'm sure you think it's because I don't trust her, but you're wrong. I trust her with my life, so much so that Id' give her a loaded gun, let her put it to my head, and I wouldn't flinch. It's everyone else I don' ttrust. They might try to steal her away from me and I can't lose her. I loved Beck, but with Tori, it's different. I can't really describe it. All I know is Tori means the world to me and I don't think I could take losing her.

After what Beck said to her I'm taking every opportunity I can to try and convince her i love her. So, that's why I randomly grabbed her and kissed her while we were walking. I felt Tori smile against my lips and I could hear Cat's giggle in the background.  
>When I pulled away Tori asked with a smile, "What was that for?"<br>"Because I love you." I tell her.  
>"Aw. I love you too, Jade."<br>"Oh look a Dunk Booth!" Cat took off and interrupted our moment.

When we finally left Cat had won a heart necklace (well Adam won it and gave it to her) and Tori won me a stuffed black snake. I had her put it in her purse for safe keeping.  
>We met Adam outside of the movie theater. His hair was shorter, it didn't fall onto his forehead now let alone his eyes, and he had a blue streak in his hair. It was on the left side of his head, started towards the front and curved along his head stopping just before it went down the back of his head. It looked good on him really. He was also wearing a big shark tooth necklace.<br>"Oh! Adam, I love your hair!" Cat squealed, running up to him and stroking his hair.  
>"I have to say it looks good on you." I admitted, "But I think you're trying to steal my color." I mindlessly played with my own blue streaks.<br>Adam grinned at me and Tori smiled when she realized I was joking.

_

Before I knew it it was time to do our sketches for Sikowitz. Cat and I had gotten ours done, Tori told me hers was to help Adam's friend back in Whitechapel. She'd given me a video camera to record it. They were preparing to start the scene on the stage.

"Adam, Tori, did you bring me a script or is it improv?" Sikowitz asked.  
>Tori handed him a piece of paper, "We can record it right?"<br>"For what purpose?" Sikowitz sipped his coconut milk.  
>"To send to my friends. Giving him advice without giving him advice."<br>Sikowitz shrugged, "Alright."

I turned the camera on and aimed it at the stage. Tori made a kissy face at me and I blushed a little. Just a little.

"Explain this scene to the audience."  
>"Well, I play Sarah, a vampire teen who hates being a vampire. Adam here plays Ethan, a normal guy and they both love each other, but neither knows the other likes them."<br>After a few huhs Adam said, "Basically forbidden romance, popular girl, nerdy guy, blah blah."  
>They stood on stage, Adam put his shark tooth under his shirt and I clicked record.<p>

Tori turned away from Adam, as if she were walking from him, Adam took a half step forward, "Sarah!"  
>She spun around to face him a surprised looked on her face, "Ethan! What are you doing here?"<br>"I was looking for you. I thought you were coming over tonight."  
>"Oh, I was. Sorry, I just.." She paused, hesitating.<br>"Just avoiding me?" He offered a reason.  
>Tori shook her head quickly, "No, no. It's not that."<br>"Come on Sarah, ever since our friends set us up on that blind date you've been avoiding me." he took a few steps closer to her.  
>Tori sighed in defeat, "Okay, yeah, but because that was awkward."<br>"Awkward because you ran out or when you realized it was me?"  
>"Well yeah, your like my best guy friend." You could tell it was a cover, but obviously AdamEthan, couldn't tell.  
>A hint of hurt crept into Adams voice when he said, "And the thought of dating me sickens you?"<br>"W-what? No! No, Ethan that is _not_ it at all." Tori cried, desperate to get it across.  
>"You could've fooled me." Adam exhaled sharply before shaking his head, "I have to go. Leave Benny alone with my little sister too long and he might teach her bad pranks or something." He sounded upset.<br>Adam turned to leave, but Tori grabbed his arm, "No." She sighed, "Look...I ran off that night because Erica knew I'm in love with you before she helped set that up and-"  
>"Wait, wait. You're in love with me?"<br>Tori nodded and looked away, but Adam lifted her head and kissed her.

Just so we're all clear here, I knew about this before hand. Tori told me and asked me if I was okay with it. I knew it was just a stage kiss so i wasn't upset, okay maybe just a little.

Sikowitz jumped up, "And scene!" The class applauded as Sikowitz said, "I'll give you an A for that performance."  
>I turned off the camera as Tori sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. Adam sat on her other side, next to Cat.<br>"You were good baby." I told her, kissing her cheek.  
>She smiled, "Thanks."<br>When I tried to tell Adam he was good too, I found he was busy kissing Cat.  
>"Get a room you two!"<br>The couple blushed and jumped apart.

During lunch Adam sent the video to his cousin. Later that day he came to Tori's house with his laptop. I was there to spend some time with Tori. Added to the fact I couldn't stand going to my "house".

"Hey Adam. What's with the laptop?" Tori asked, as she let him in.  
>"My cousin saw the video and our friend wants to video chat with you and me." Adam said, walking to the couch, where I currently sat. "To tell us if it helped or not."<br>"Sure. Mind if Jade joins?"  
>"If she wants." Adam sat the laptop on the table and booted it up.<br>"Sure, why not." Tori sat in my lap and I grinned.  
>When the laptop loaded, he openend a chat box and after a moment a dark haired boy was on the screen.<br>"Okay, two questions: What'd you do to your hair and who are the babes?"  
>"Should've seen that coming. Excuse Benny's immature nature he hasn't learned any better yet. I dyed my hair. And this is Jade and Tori. Don't hit on them, you're out of your league."<br>"Ouch. Hollywood's turned Adam into a jerk." Benny said, feigning pain, putting a hand over his heart.  
>"So, did our little scenen get them together?" Tori asked.<br>"Well, that I'm not so sure about. However I do know that after they watched it they were redder then tomatoes. I asked them what they thought."  
>"And?"<br>"Ethan didn't quite understand at first. So, I slapped the back of his head."  
>I laughed and Tori said, "Why?"<br>"Adam said in the subject of the e-mail: If he doesn't get the hint slap him."  
>"Sometimes a gentle nudge is in order." Adam shrugged, "Other times you need a smack."<br>My phone went off and a second later Tori's went off.  
>"Busy day for the babes?" Benny asked, a goofy grin on his face.<br>"It's a text from Cat." Tori said, glancing at me.  
>"Mine too." I said. I opened the message:<em> Jade, I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore. I hope you understand.<em>

I had to reread it a few times, "W-what?"  
>"What did she tell you?" Tori asked, seeing the shocked expression on my face.<br>"She can't be my friend anymore.."I mumbled, still in shock.  
>"Me too." Tori mumured sadly. Then Adam's cell went off. He looked at his cell, pushed a few buttons then frowned.<br>"Dude you okay? You look like you got hit by a bus." Benny commented.  
>"Adam?" Tori asked, concerned. I was a little concerned too.<br>Tori gently took the phone from him to read it herself. Her face fell and she showed it to me.  
><em>Adam, I can't date you. I like someone else. I hope you understand and I'm deeply sorry.<em>

"Ow." I said.

"I can see this isn't good. I'll go and check on you later, alright?" Benny didn't wait for a response because he quickly left.  
>Meanwhile I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, I'm planning on doing a supernatural Victorious. As someone told me I'm like a creative waterfall, all these ideas keep falling into my head and I can't finish one before three more pop up. So, trying to focus some (and finish the crapload of stories I'm already writing) I'm going to ask you which you would rather read.**

**The three choices are: Vampires, werewolves, or zombies. **

**So, by chapter 10 whichever you guys pick I'll start first, then the other two will be later. Anyway onto the story!**

Chapter 8

I think Tori, Adam and I were in a small state of shock after we got those texts from Cat. We were just sitting on Tori's couch, silent and trying to control our thoughts and emotions.

"Something's wrong." Tori said, "That can't be Cat."  
>"I know it isn't like Cat but it's from her phone." I told her.<p>

"But Jade-"  
>"Tori, I know it's-what're you doing?"<p>

She was pushing buttons on her phone then putting it against her ear. "I'm calling Cat."  
>"What? Tori!"<p>

"Cat, what's going on? Why can't you be our friend anymore? Because it's mean to your boyfriend? Adam's here you know. We'll he hasn't said a word since you sent that text. Cat. Cat don't-" Tori stared at her phone. "She hung up on me!"  
>I gently nudged her and pointed at Adam. He did look like he just got hit by a bus and in a way he did, the texts came out of nowhere.<p>

Tori poked him and he looked up at her, "Huh? Oh, sorry."  
>"You okay?" I asked.<p>

"Not really. Still somewhat in shock."

"What'd Cat say?" I asked Tori.

"Her new bf doesn't want her talking to us." Tori said, scowling.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Go back to Whitechapel." Adam mumbled.

"Why?" I snapped. "Just because you get dumped you want to run?"  
>"Jade!" Tori cried.<p>

"No. Well a little. It was a lot easier there. Plus I kind of miss it there."

I sighed. "Okay, I get that but you can't just run off."  
>"Why not?"<br>"We need you! Look, I think someone's making Cat do this and I think I know who. We have no one else okay? All we had were you, Robbie and Cat and I haven't seen Robbie in a while. Trina isn't an option and we just lost Cat. We need you around Adam."

He stared at me for a moment then nodded, "Allright."

"So, what dxactly are we going to do?" Tori asked.

I started to answer but the doorbell cut me off. Damn thing.

"Answer the door?" Adam sugested.

Tori rolled her eyes at him then walked to the door. I couldn't see who it was, but I didnt need to.  
>"Andre?"<p>

"Hey Tori. Can we talk?"  
>I clenched my jeans and Adam offered his arm for me to dig my nails into. I glared at him but accepted his offer.<p>

"We who?" Tori asked.

"Everyone here."

Tori paused then said, "Okay, but if you try anything I'll have Adam throw you out."  
>"Don't worry, I'm not going to cause trouble." Andre said, he sounded honest but he's an actor.<br>She stepped aside to let him in. Seeing me digging my nails in Adam's skin he asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"  
>Adam shrugged, but he was wincing slightly. Hey, he offered.<p>

Tori walked back to me and sat beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, feeling her curl into me as she said, "talk."  
>"First, that thing at the Groovy Smoothie was all Beck. If I'd known I would've stopped him."<br>I scoffed and muttered, "Yeah right."

Ignoring me Andre continued, "When I found out about you two, I was upset and a little mad. But a redhead recently helped me realize if Jade makes you happy then I should be happy for you. I know you don't believe me but-"  
>"I believe you." Tori said.<p>

"I don't." I said, frowing at Tori.

We both looked at Adam, who raised his hands, "Don't look at me. I can't judge. I didn't know him before."

"Tori look he-"  
>"Andre's never lied to me before and I don't think he is now. Jade, you've known him longer then I have."<br>She's got a point there. I have known him fora few years. Before this thing started I thought of him as a good friend. And now he did look a little nervous. Feeling like I would regret this, I sighed and said, "Okay! We'll give him a chance. Just _one!_"  
>Andre smiled, "If it helps I've got a date this weekend."<br>"Cat?" Tori asked.

"No, Sherry. She goes to Hollywood Arts with us. That's actually another reason I came over. Cat's dating Beck."  
>"Beck?" I knew it! Cat's never liked Beck that way. "What's he threatening her with?"<br>"He said if she hangs out with you or dumps him, he'll tell your parents about Tori."  
>I froze and Tori looked at me, hurt in her voice, "You-you haven't told them about us?" She pulled away from my arm.<br>"T-Tori...its.." I couldn't get the words out. How do you tell your girlfriend that dating her could leave you homeless? I knew she'd understand if she knew. "It's-it's not what you think."  
>"Then what is it Jade?"<br>"You want me to tell her?" Andre could see I was having a trouble saying it. Assuming Beck told him I nodded. "Tori, dates a girl her parents will kick her out."

Tori gasped and she put an apologetic hand on my arm. I pput my hand over hers. "Jade if you-"  
>"Don't even. You're worth it Tori." I told her. "I don't care if they kick me out. I love you."<br>She smiled, "I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Ah, another silghtly filler chapter to make you wait for the story. Mwahahahaha. I'm slightly evil.

Chapter 9

Tori POV

Two days after Andre told us about Cat I invited the gang over for a pool party. The pool is in the backyard with a few tables with umbrellas set up next to it.  
>Adam, who lived the closest to me, arrived first. He was shirtless when I let him in, honestly first time I saw him shirtless. He is a little on the skinny side, not enough to see his bones however, and I noticed he had tattoos. On both sides of his chest there were tattoos that made to look like claw wounds, as if he were atacked by a lion or something. They weren't specially colored so you no one would instantly call the hospital.<p>

"NIce tattoos." I said as I stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks, killed my spending cash for a few months though." he joked. He had blue swim trunks, a towel, and of course, a Dr. Pepper.

"Really? Soda? Don't you drink enough of that?"  
>"Hey, I drink other things. You just never see." Adam grinned.<p>

Rolling my eyes, I pointed towards the back door, "Pool's out back."  
>"You aren't coming?"<br>"I can't hear the doorbell from the pool." I was already in my bikini but I also kind of wanted to wait for Jade.

As he walked towards the back someone knocked at the door. "Someone's at the door!"  
>"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically, as I opened the door. Andre and Robbie, surprisingly, were standing there.<p>

"Oh, Robbie! I didn't expect you to show up. I mean with the whole Trina thing." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get her to come around." Robbie said.

"You haven't seen me in awhile don't I get a hi too?" Rex asked.

"No, but I can drown you."  
>"Oh, my God."<p>

I sent them to the pool and waitined for Jade. Now she's the only one who hasn't arrived. Trina went to the mall for more clothes, like she's in dire need of more. After ten minutes Jade still hadn't arrived I called her cell. When I didn't get an answer I felt myself starting to panic as I walked out back.  
>"Has anyone seen Jade?" I asked.<p>

Andre and robbie were in the pool, Adam was sitting with his feet in the water. When I spoke they all turned towards me.

"Not today." Andre said.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked.

"She should be here by now." I said, worry creeping into my voice.

"Calm down. Maybe it's traffic issues." Adam said.

"But I just called. She always answers when I call."

My phone started playing Jade's ringtone. Andre said, "See? You got all worked up for nothing."  
>I pushed answer and held the phone to my ear, "Jade?"<br>"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to my phone." I sighed in relief when I heard her voice.  
>"Where are you? Everyone's here." I asked.<p>

"Sorry, I need to see someone. I'm going to be late." Jade's voice was apologetic.

"Oh. How much late?"  
>"Maybe ten, fifteen minutes."<br>"Make me wait longer and you owe me. Just come in when you get here."  
>Jade chuckled, "I love you Tori."<br>"I love you too Jade." I hung the phone up and the guys were staring at me. "Okay. I tend to worry quicker when Jade's involved." I sat the phone on a table.  
>Andre rolled his eyes, a grin on his face, before starting a splash fight with Robbie. Adam was staring into the water and I sat next to him, concerned. "You just going to stare at it?"<br>He looked up at me, "What? Oh, no, I'll get in. I'm just thinking."  
>I whispered, "Cat?" He nodded. "Look, it's not that she wants him, he's making her."<br>"I know. I want to help her but then I'd get Jade in trouble and I don't want that." He said.

"I want to help too, but we can't realy do anything." I said.

"If he hurts her in any way, I"m going after him." Adam said, the look in his eyes saying he's not joking.

I patted his shoulder, "And I'll help you." Grinning, I pushed him into the pool. He came up and glared at me, but I could only laugh.

"Jade's rubbing off on you." He muttered.

"Uh-huh" I couldn't form words from laughing.  
>He grabbed my ankle and yanked me in the pool.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'd ordered a pizza before the guys arrived and luckily mom arrived when it did. So, now Adam was eating pizza and breadsticks like they were nothing and I have to say it's a good thing there's more then one box.

"Dude, are you inhaling it?" Andre asked, staring at Adam in shock.

"Maybe."  
>We were sitting at a table next to the pool, it had an umbrella for shade, which I love now. It's so hot today! Anyway, I was sitting next to Adam with Robbie and Andre across from us.<p>

"Guess whose here." A voice said from behind me.

I knew the voice and I might have squealed, "Jade!" I spun around to look at her. She was in a black bikini with a towel over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She said, giving me an apologetic grin.

"Where have you been?" Andre asked, finally taking his eyes off Adam's bizareness. Is that a word?

"I had to make a stop."

"A stop? Stop where?" Robbie asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Jade had this look in her eye that I couldn't quite place.

Adam stood up and turned to the pool, obviously not caring about cramps. Jade grinned, "Nice tats."

"Thanks." Adam said, before diving in the pool.

When he came up Rex shouted, "Yo, man! You're gonna get a cramp!"

Adam shrugged and just floated, "If it happens it happens."  
>Rolling my eyes at his care free attitude, I stood up and moved to Jade, "I got a little worried."<p>

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Since when did you become such a worrier?" Jade smirked at me.

Before I could answer a voice shrieked, "Yay! Pool party!" Then I saw a flash of red run out of my house and jump in the pool. The splash caught Adam's attention when it hit his face.

Jade smirked and pointed at the water, "That was my stop."  
>Frowning, I turned to stare at her, "What are you talking about?"<br>"Cat?"

I turned and saw Cat Valentine in my pool. "Holy crap! Cat!"  
>The redhead smiled and waved at me, "hi Tori!" Then she noticed Adam in the pool with her, "Adam!" Next thing I know she's got him in a bear hug.<p>

"Cat, not that we aren't glad to see you but why are you here? I thought Beck wouldn't let you see us." Robbie looked at her from the table.

"Oh, well Jade got him to leave me al one." Cat said, now examining Adam's tattoos.

"How'd you get him away from her?" Andre asked.

Jade looked at the ground, "Threats."  
>Knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth I cupped her cheek in my head and tilted her head up. Making her keep eye contact with me I asked, "What'd you do?"<br>"I.." She licked her lips, "I took away his threat."

It took a moment for my brain to process what she said. "You told them?" It came out as a question, but I already knew the answer.

She nodded, "All of my things are in the car. Guess I'm going to a hotel."

I can't let her stay in a hotel. It'll cost money and she will have to use up her saving. It won't last long with all the expenses. As an idea formed in my brain I shook my head, "No. You aren't staying in a hotel."  
>Jade scoffed and stared at me, "Then where do I sleep, Tori? In my car? I'd rather sleep in a hotel then my car."<br>"No. Wait here." I walked inside my house and quickly made my way to my parents room. My Mom was folding the laundy in her room, while Dad was at work.

I knocked on her door and peeked in. Mom paused folding a shirt to look up at me, then went back to folding. "How's the party going sweetie?"  
>I walked to the bed, "Mom, I have to talk to you."<br>She knew I was serious and didn't start folding another shirt, "Did something happen?"  
>I nodded, "Yeah. You remember Beck right? He made Cat date him by threatening to tell Jade's parents about us. Since she's our friend Cat didn't want that and agreed. Well Jade just told her parents to help Cat and Jade's parents kicked her out. You know it'll be hard for her right now and I was hoping you'd let her stay here."<p>

Mom sighed, "I don't know, Tori."

"Mom, please. She's got school and she's planning on going to a hotel. She's got money saved up but we both know staying at a hotel will dry it up quick."

"Tori, I get what you're saying and I'd like to help but we don't have any free bedrooms."  
>"She can sleep with me." Mom glared at me and I scoffed, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant she can sleep in my room or on the couch or something. Jade would never say it but I'm sure she's upset about this."<br>Mom frowned and didn't say anything for a few minutes, obviously thinking it out in her head. After what seemed like forever she said, "I don't know Tori. I realize you're trying to help her but I don't know what your father will say. I'll have to call and talk to him about this. We'll help however we can, but we can only do so much."

Jade POV

While the other's were goofing off in the pool (Adam and Cat basically making out in the corner) I had decided to eat some of the pizza before Adam decided he wanted it. Tori had went inside fifteen minutes ago. If it weren't her house I'd be worried. She was probably worried about me though.

I wasn't lying when I said they kicked me out. My "parents" didn't yell or anything at all like I expected. Dad said, "Get your crap and get out," and that was that.

I know I didn't have to tell them, but it wasn't fair for Cat to suffer with Beck because of me. They would've found out anyway though, so it was better to do it now. I won't miss them, but I'll miss who they should've been.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can sleep in a hotel for awhile, even if Cat's already offered for me to sleep at her place tonight. The look on Beck's face was priceless when I told them.

_Flashback_

Before driving to Tori's I'd decided to go and rescue Cat from my bastard of an ex. Tori had called while I was driving and I had to call her back at a redlight because I couldn't find my phone.

When I saw Cat's car wasn't at her house I sped to Beck's RV. As I expected, her pink four door was in the driveway. I was pissed because he's using my best friend to try and hurt me. She didn't have anything to do with me dumping him.

I didn't bother turning the car off when I parked. I was going in, get Cat, and leave.

The door was locked until it met my foot again. When the door flew open, I stormed inside. Beck and Cat were sitting on his couch, he had an arm drapped around her shoulder. Cat, obviously, was trying to be as far away from him as she could.

"Jade!" Cat was very happy to see me. Then confusion filled her eyes and she glanced at Beck, who was glaring at me.

"What the hell? That was my door!"

"Not like you haven't fixed it before." I smirked, glad he was pissed. I stepped to them and held my hand out to Cat. "Come on Cat. We have to go."  
>Her han dinstantly reached to mine, but that damn douche slapped my hand away. "She doesn't want to leave with you, right babe?"<br>Cat frowned, tears welling up in her eyes (she's so emotional, but I guess that's why we love her) and she nodded slowly. "I'm spending time with-"  
>"Don't give him the satisfaction. Drop the act Beck. I know you're blackmailing her! With crap on me nontheless!" I didn't want to screw around. I have a girlfriend waiting for me, in a sexy bikini no less. I had on shorts and a shirt to cover mine. Don't want the douche staring at me.<p>

"I don't know what you're-"  
>"I told my parents about Tori." I cut him off. His jaw dropped and he stared at me dumbfounded.<p>

Now a tear dripped down Cat's cheek, knowing I'm now homeless, "Jade, you didn't have to do that."

I took advantage of his far off look and pulled Cat up and out the door. As I walked her to her car I whispered in her ear, "It had to be done. I'm going to follow you home and when we get there I want you to get a swimsuit and come back to my car. Tori's having a pool party and they don't know about this."  
>I opened her car door for her, but before I could push her in she snagged me in a tight hug. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you so much! It was horrible."<br>"I know. Now let's go see the gang. They miss you."  
>Cat gave me a huge grin and jumped in her car.<p>

_End Flashback_

After Cat and I went to her house we left her car there. She saw boxes of all my clothes and other things in the backseat and started to cry. It's no big deal, I've been saving up over the years and I've got a few thousand. I wasn't ever happy there anyway.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, "Jade?"  
>I turned to see my gilfriend standing behind me, "Where've you been babe?"<br>Tori took my hand in hers, "Can you come inside for a minute?"  
>"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.<p>

"Just follow me." Standing up, I followed her inside. She lead me into the living room, where her mom was sitting on the couch.

Oh, God. Are they m aking us break up? No, they can't be or Tori would be crying. Mrs. Vega saw me with Tori and she squeezed my hand. Tori had me sit beside her mom.  
>"Jade, I want to talk with you." Mrs. Vega said.<p>

That's never a good sign.

**A/N Dun dun dun. Soon I'm going to start doing episodes starting with Tori Gets Stuck. Also, no I'm not going to do iParty With Victorious. I have no idea when this episode actually takes place in canon so I don't feel comfortable just picking a place. Also, iCarly has no reason to come to Hollywood because Tori is not dating Steven.**

**Am I the only one that noticed the newest episodes of Victorious were somewhat confusing. I mean Helen, from Drake & Josh, was in Helen Back Again and I guess is now the permanent Principal. However in Who Did It To Trina, they have a scene where Tori says Drake & Josh is a TV show. So, I have no clue what the hell is going on. Enough of my rambling**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N First I was planning on using this chapter as blackmail to make my friend, well I consider her my friend, to update her story (which I'm waiting impatiently for her to update) but then I figured it's not fair to the rest of ya. So instead I'll be very upset with her till she updates. I'm older she's gotta listen to me, right?**

**So, as I said before after this will start episodes, and maybe little things inbetween each episode. I plan on using OC's to cause drama and such but that's not planned yet. This is very short, just the end of the conversation from last chapter so I can start the next one, well so I can finish it.**

**If you want something to happen or have an idea for an OC lemme know, I might use it. But don't get mad if I don't because I have lots of ideas and your idea/OC may not work with them. Anyway onto the story!  
><strong>

Chapter 11

"Look, Mrs. Vega, if this is about me and Tori, then I can promise you I love her to death and-"  
>Tori wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she sat next to me, "Baby, baby, calm down. That's very sweet but she's not making us break up." She kissed my cheek, which was now heating up.<p>

"Tori told me you were kicked out of your home." Mrs. Vega said sadly.

"Yeah, I did." I turned to glare at Tori, then turned back to her mom, "But I can handle myself."  
>"Be that as it may I talked to my husband and he agrees that we can't leave you on the streets. You would rather be homeless than lose Tori. Obviously you care very much for her and in that case we'll let you stay here with us."<p>

I felt my jaw hit the floor, the shock causing my brain to forget how to form sentences, "W-what?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you stay in a hotel." Tori said, apologetically. "So, I asked my parents if you could live here."  
>"We're going to let you stay in Tori's room. We aren't worried because you can't get pregnant and the walls aren't sound proof." Mrs. Vega said.<p>

"Y-you...I couldn't. i don't want to impose or anything."

"You won't be imposing Jade. We're offering." Mrs. Vega said.

"I guess I can't say no then." I caved. Don't get me wrong I appreciate what they're offering but I don't want to cause problems for them.

Mrs. Vega smiled warmly at me, "We'll get your thing when the part is over."

She started to get up but I quickly said, "I can give you rent money."  
>"There's no need for that. Just help out around the house is all we ask from you." Mrs. Vega then walked up the stairs before I could say anything more. I turned to look at Tori, who was wearing a nervous smile.<p>

"Are you mad at me?" She asked hesitantly.  
>"No." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "But thank you."<p>

"I can't let you stay in a hotel and waste away your savings. Besides you were kicked out because of me."  
>"Tori, I would've had to tell them at some point. It's not your fault."<br>She frowned, obviously not believing me, but she dropped the subject for now. I stood up and heled a hand towards her, "We have to get you back to your pool party.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yeah, I know I'm late with this one. I was distracted by a new video game for the past week (Dead Rising 2 if you're curious). And I had a good majority of the chapter written, then decided to change directions and cut more then half the chapter out. So, it did take awhile to actually finish.**

**Also, I know before I said I was going to go with episodes for awhile, but there's been a change of plans. This idea, to me, is much better and hopefully you'll agree. If not I'm going to need a lot of apology cookies.**

**So, tomorrow I'm having a yard sale and you need to give good reviews to make me a happy (and tired) author!**

Chapter 12

Jade POV

I've been living with the Vega's for a little over two weeks now and it's been pretty good. Except when the eldest Vega gives me the glares that are supposed to intimidate me. Well at least I think she's trying to intimidate me but it just doesn't work.

I do sleep with Tori in her bed, but I didn't take over her room. All of the posters on the on the wall are hers, the pictures are hers, and the pain job is especially hers. It's like this pink-ish red color! Anyway the only things I own in the room are a few dresser drawers and the bedside table on my side of the bed.

Whenever I talk to Tori's parents I'm always nice and don't think I've gotten soft! They took me in when they didn't have too and they even offered it. Even I'm not that bitchy. I always thought they were super nice, but I've seen they can be really strict when they want to be.

Tori and I are currently laying on her (our) bed cuddling. Yes, I'm a cuddler, but I will not admit it. Before Tori I wasn't much of a cuddler though. I don't know what it was but cuddling felt wrong, and now that I'm with Tori it feels right. Like she's the only person I'm supposed to cuddle. Wow that was cheesy. I did cuddle with the Canadian-who-shall-not-be-named, though it felt weird and I left quickly afterwords.

Tori's head was resting on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist. All I could smell was her vanilla scented shampoo and it was quickly becoming my favorite scent. My hand was lightly stroking her brown locks, while she was tracing random things in my other arm (I figured out that she kept writing Tori West and Jade Vega on my arm; I prefer the later). Whenever she would write those names it'd send shivers through my body.

Tori shifted her head and her brown eyes caught mine. The loving looks she gave me put butterflies in my stomach. She lifted her head and I felt her soft lips on mine. The kiss was slow and gentle and she tasted like strawberries. My hand slid from her hair to her cheek, my fingertips lightly stroking her face.

We've had a few make out sessions before and I loved every second our lips were together. Of course I was the dominant one every time, but this time was different. Tori licked my lip, wanting access, and I let her in. As our tongues wrestled for dominance I barely felt her hands sliding up my arms as she straddled my waist.

I know I love dominating Tori when we kiss, but this is just as hot. My brain's wanting to roll us over and take command, but another part of it just wants to see how dominating she can be. I felt the touch of cool steel against my wrists and heard a click. Tori pulled back with a cocky grin on her face. Son of a bitch she just handcuffed me to the headboard!

"Tori!" I tried to glare at her but that look in her eye looked hot and sexy and it turned my glare into a seductive smile. Dammit!

She grinned as she pulled out a blindfold from her pocket. "Remember you put a blindfold on me during our date? Payback is here."

I tried to fight her but in the end my attempts to overpower her failed and the only thing I could see was black. I groaned loudly, "Tori, what are you planning?"

Her weight lifted off me and I heard her walking away as she said, "You'll see."

A drawer opened, closed, then she started walking towards me. She sat next to me on the bed. She lifted my head and something cold wrapped around my throat. It wasn't tight but my sight was taken, add that to my hands being restrained and I was slightly panicked. Yes, I know Tori would never hurt me but you try this and see how fun this is!  
>"Jade, calm down. It's okay, I'm just giving you a new accessory." Tori said comfortingly. I felt the panic vanish at her voice. The blindfold was taken off and Tori had a concerned look in her eyes. She unlocked the cuffs and I immediately went to look in the mirror.<p>

On my neck was a black choker. On the front of the choker was just three letters (technically two letters and a symbol). "J+T" was written on the choker, written in silver and taking up most of the front of the accessory.

My fingers started to trace the letters, shocked. She had a custom made choker for me. Not to sound like a sap, but it's a very sweet gesture. I felt my lips turning up in a smile and Tori wrapped her arms around my waist. In the mirror I saw the necklace with the same letters, dangling around her neck.

"Do you like it?" she asked in my ear, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I do, but you didn't have too."  
>Tori smiled, "I know, but I wanted to. I thought you might like it."<p>

I looked at her eyes in the mirror and it took everything I had not to melt. I still don't know how she can make my heart sped up with just one look. Or how she can send shivers through my body with a simple touch. Not that I'm complaining though.

I turned my body to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. The sound of a door opening broke us apart. Tori's mom stood in the doorway, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry girls but I need Tori to come with me. Tomorrow is your father's fifteen year anniversary with the police force and we're having a surprise party for him here. I need Tori to help pick a present for him."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could go get the cake and some decorations. You might need some help."  
>Well Trina's out of the question, she hates me. Cat's with her family today and Adam's in Whitechapel. His grandfather passed away recently and he went to the funeral. I told him we'd check on him when he came back. He was really close to his grandfather. That just leaves Andre and Robbie.<p>

I turned to Tori, "What's Andre doing today?"  
>She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. Call him."<p>

Around an hour later Andre and I were in the parking lot of the mall, loading up the trunk of my car with bags. We'd bought the cake along with a few streams, balloons and a few other things.

He'd noticed my choker and I think I let a smile slip when he complimented it. I swear I didn't smile half this much before Tori.

As I shut the trunk I said, "Thanks for helping me carry all this."  
>He shook his head, "It's the least I can do."<br>"I want some ice cream."  
>"We'll stop and get some."<br>"Your treat." I said, smirking when he groaned. I walked to the door, but before I could get in Andre grabbed my arm. "Andre, what the hell?"

Andre pointed across the parking lot, "Is that Tori?"  
>Coming out the door of the mall was Tori. She was alone, necklace gone, and had red highlights in her hair. She looked frustrated and confused.<p>

"I think so. What'd she do to her hair?"

"Let's go see what's going on."  
>As we walked to her something in my stomach felt...weird. You know that feeling like something's wrong but you don't know what it is? I had that big time.<p>

Tori saw us and smiled, meeting us halfway. "Hi, could you two tell me where I can find Hollywood Arts?"

I started at her, not able to talk. Thankfully Andre could. "Tori, don't you recognize us? Andre and Jade?"  
>"I'm sorry, but I've never met you before in my life. And my name isn't Tori, it's Lola." She frowned at us. "Look, can you tell me how to get to this school or not?" She looked pissed, but I saw she was deeply upset on the inside.<p>

I faintly heard Andre giving her directions as I looked at her. This Lola chick is an exact replica of Tori. The same beautiful brown eyes, the same drop dead sexy figure, and the same perfect cheekbones. Despite the looks now I know this isn't Tori. I can't explain how, but I can see it in her eyes.

I heard her say thanks and the next thing I knew she was walking away. Before I could think of anything my feet moved me into her path, "Wait."  
>Lola gave me an odd look, but stopped walking. "What?"<p>

"I-look are you okay? I don't mean to pry and I know it isn't my business but you look like something's wrong."  
>A look of hurt flashed across her face for a second. She momentarily bit her lip before saying, "I'm fine."<br>I took the receipt out of my pocket, ripped a blank part of it off and scribbled my number on it. I handed it to Lola, who took it hesitantly. "If you need anything feel free to call me."  
>A tiny smile crept onto her face, "Thanks. Nice choker by the way." She went around me and I saw her slide the number into her pocket.<p>

After a moment I turned back to Andre, who was staring at me like I'd just flashed him. I crossed my arms and glared at him, "What?"  
>"You offered to help someone." He said.<br>"So?"  
>"So, Jade West doesn't help anyone unless she gets something in return."<br>"I-I couldn't help ti! I saw something was eating at her and she looks like Tori. I felt like I had to help her!"  
>"Maybe that was Tori."<br>I shook my head, "Don't ask me how but I know that wasn't Tori."  
>He shrugged his shoulders." All right. Let's get this stuff back to Tori's."<p>

**A/N Who saw that coming? Other than me that is. XD Hope you liked it. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Been awhile since I updated this one. I haven't quit or anything don't worry I just had writer's block. Suffice to say I believe this is just a filler chapter, but I still like it. **

Chapter 13

Jade POV

Tori and her mom beat us to the house. For a present they got Tori's dad a very expensive set of golf clubs. We hid everything in Tori's room so Mr. Vega wouldn't find it.

About an hour after we came back Andre, Tori, and I were lounging in the living room, or maybe it's a den I don't know. Anyway I was on the couch with Tori laying beside me, her head propped up in my lap. Andre was on the couch across from us. We decided not to tell Tori about Lola. She would've thought we were exaggerating the likeness.

"So, Tori, how's it feel to have your girlfriend live with you?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled softly, "Wonderful. I keep her off the street and close to me."  
>I started playing with her hair and grinned when she started shivering under my fingers. At least I can give her those same feelings she gives me. "I think he had something else on his mind babe."<br>She stared up at me, brow furrowed, trying to piece together the other options. Then everything snapped into place as she started blushing, which caused Andre to laugh.

"We haven't even talked about that!" She threw a pillow at him. It bounced off his head as he failed to notice it.

"He's trying to embarrass you for his amusement."  
>"Uh-huh." Andre agreed, calming down.<p>

"Andre!" Tori fussed.

"I couldn't help it! You should see your face when you get embarrassed, it's just too easy to do."

Before Tori could protest my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number, but I had a feeling of who it could be.

"Hello."  
>"Jade?"<br>"Lola?" Tori looked up at me with a frown.

"Why is this guy following me around, calling me Tori and blaming me for taking you away from him?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"Wait, he's following you around and hassling you?"

"Yeah. He saw me at Hollywood Arts and hasn't left me alone. Will you please come and help me. I'm at the park. I lost him for now."  
>I stood up and grabbed my keys from the table, Tori sitting up and frowning at me.<p>

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I pocketed the phone. Tori grabbed my wrist before I could go.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, concerned.

"My...friend is in trouble. I got to go help her out. I'll be back soon." I gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

I found Lola at the park, but unfortunately Beck had caught up with her. He was in her face and didn't hear my door slam. I interrupted his rant by shoving him away from Lola and getting in between them.

"Oh, look who came to your aide, _my_ girlfriend."  
>"Beck, shut up! You're such a gank! Here's an idea: why don't you go get a life!" I turned towards Lola, "Come on, let's get out of here."<p>

Beck grabbed my arm, putting an unneeded amount of pressure on it."Wait a minute."  
>I gave him one of my death glares, "Touch me or my girlfriend again and I'll kick your ass."<br>He didn't look scared, well not that much, but he let go off my, now sore, arm. "This isn't over."  
>I ignored him and walked Lola to my car. I jumped in and drove off before she could even buckle up. I didn't know where to go, so I started driving down the street. After a moment Lola broke the silence, "Thanks, but what was that all about?"<br>"That's my ex-boyfriend. It's a long story but he dumped me, I moved on, and now suddenly he wants me back. Now he gives Tori and I hell every chance he gets."  
>"And this Tori chick looks like me, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I want to meet her," Lola said, determined. I really don't think I could change her mind.<p>

Still the statement caught me off guard, "What?"  
>"Look, everyone's confusing me for Tori. I want to meet and see for myself how much we look alike."<br>"Fine, but I'm telling you now if you faint from it I won't catch you." 

Tori POV

A few minutes after Jade ran out the door Andre's grandmother called his cell freaking out about something and he had to go. I think he was glad because I wouldn't be asking him anything about Lola. I admit I'm jealous. My girlfriend ran out the door when this Lola chick called.

I know Jade isn't cheating on me, that's not what I'm worried about. I might be a little scared of losing her, but I won't give her up without a fight. Not that I think it'd be a fist fight.

I was attempting to watch T.V. But it wasn't keeping my mind off of Jade. As I turned the T..V off Jade walked in. I stood up and she said, "Tori, I'm sorry I took off without an explanation."  
>"Then give me one now." I said. It came out harsher than I intended.<p>

"Okay, Andre and I met a girl earlier named Lola. I gave her my number and she called because Beck was hassling her."  
>"Why would he hassle her?"<br>"She looks like you."  
>"What?"<br>"Oh, for Pete's sake you're taking too long!" A voice shouted from outside. Before I could question about it someone walked in and stood next to Jade. I could've sworn I was looking into a mirror. This girl looked exactly like me; she had my hair, but her hair from her ear down was red. She had my eyes, my face, my everything! God, that's so freaky.

My feet moved closer until I was standing in front of her. "This is Lola." I heard Jade say. "And this is my girlfriend Tori."  
>"This is weird." I said.<p>

"She does look like me." Lola said, frowning in confusion.

"How is this possible?"

"Maybe your cousins." Jade suggested.  
>"Cousins don't look this much alike." Lola said.<p>

"The only ways I can think of are cousins, clones, and twins and I'm sure neither of you are a clone."  
>"We can't be twins."<br>"You could've fooled me." Jade crossed her arms.

"Jade!"

She wrapped her arm around my waist, "Look, babe, I can't explain this but it's okay. I mean yeah if she gets into Hollywood Arts it'll be a little weird and it'll take awhile for people to adjust, but it won't change anything. Who knows, maybe there's a girl that looks like me."  
>I grinned, "Two Jade Wests? Oh no, the world couldn't handle that."<br>She gave me a mock glare, "Watch it Vega."  
>I kissed her cheek and turned to Lola. "You want to stick around for awhile?"<br>Lola nodded, "Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Okayyy, I know it's been awhile since I have updated. Sorry. Christmas came, then my b-day was in January, and I've been constantly distracted by my new video games. So, yes, I'm so horrible I know. I kept getting oneshot ideas for Glee and they kept nagging me till I did them, though no one likes them as I have no reviews xD. Anyways while Glee is also distracting I managed to finish this chapter. Yay. Well maybe not yay after you read it...Oh and before I forget (again) I have a poll on my profile.

PS. You see the new Victorious yet? Well I doubt that it will last. And in a future episode Jori gets a duet. Without Cat and Andre.

Chapter 14

Tori POV

"Your parents are never home," Lola said, walking in and dropping onto my couch. She propped her legs on the armrest.

"My Dad's a cop. He's busy most of the day." I told her, as I walked to the kitchen.  
>"What about your mom?"<br>"She's practically staying with my grandmother. She's been sick for the last week." I said. I handed her a glass of my pink lemonade and sat across from her. Lola got into Hollywood Arts with us and Sikowitz freaked out when he saw us together. After he stopped saying "Good Ghandi," he assigned Lola, Andre, Adam and I to work on a script together. Except Andre's busy today and Adam bailed on us. And I can't spend the day with Jade because she's in a group with Robbie, Sherry and some other guy. It sucks.

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
>"Don't worry about it. So, do you want to attempt to work on this script or blow it off until the guys can help?"<br>"Let's blow it off. Why aren't they here anyway?"  
>"Andre's helping his cousin move into her new apartment and I'm sure Adam is with Cat."<p>

"Seriously?"  
>Shrugging I said, "I'm guessing. I don't really know."<br>"You know I always see them making out." Lola said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think they actually talk."  
>"Jealous?" I asked playfully.<br>She sat up quickly, almost spilling the drink everywhere, "What? No! I'm just sick of them always making out."  
>"Hey, are you okay?"<br>Lola sighed and rubbed her forhead, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't about them is it?" I asked gently.  
>"No. But they seriously do make out to much."<p>

"Lola."  
>"Okay, okay, there is more to it, but I don't want to talk about it."<br>"I can help if-"  
>"Tori, I get you're concerned and I appreciate it, but I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk."<br>"Sorry."  
>We sat in a painfully awkward silence for what felt like hours. How I hate awkward silences. Lola sipped at her lemonade and I felt like I was looking in a mirror, realizing I was doing the same thing.<p>

"Do-do Jade and I make out to much?" I asked hesitantly.  
>Lola shook her head, "No. Actually I hardly see you make out and it seems like I hang out with you guys all the time. But you two are lovey-dovey."<br>"Lovey-dovey?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you're always holding hands or she has her arm around you. It's cute, but it is a little weird though."  
>"Weird? Wait, you have a problem witwh us?"<br>"No, no, no. I just mean I feel like I'm watching myself be with a girl." Lola said, her face slightly flushed.

I chuckled, "I know what you mean. I look at you and feel like someone stuck a mirror in front of me."  
>Lola smiled, "It's so weird."<br>The front door swung open and Adam walked in, "Can I come in? Great. Thanks."  
>Cat walked in behind him, "Hi!"<p>

I glared at him, "Is there a 'Please come in' sign on my door?"  
>"Yes. Can I borrow a pencil and paper?"<p>

Lola giggled and I slapped her arm, "You're not helping!" She flashed me _my_ apology smile. I mumbled, "So weird."  
>"Hi Lola!" Cat said cheerily.<p>

"Hi Kitty Cat." Lola said playfully.

"So, why did you waltz into my house?"  
>"We didn't dance we walked." Oh, Cat.<p>

Adam rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, "Well Andre's going to be busy for awhile so Cat and I were gonna go see a movie. You wanna come?"  
>I glanced at Lola and she gave me a small nod, "Sure."<br>"Yay!" Cat clapped her hands. "Lola come sit with me!" The bubbly redhead grabbed Lola's hand and dragged her out the door. I hear Lola laugh and shout, "Cat!"

"Guess you're in front with me." Adam said, tossing his keys up and catching them easily.

"Show off!"  
>"I can't help you're uncordinated." Adam said, as I pushed him out the door.<p>

Honestly, I expected Adam to drive a big truck or something. Instead he had a navy Soul. Seriously didn't expect him to drive that.

"What are we going to see?" I asked Adam as he pulled out.

"Cat wants to see that Breaking Dawn movie." Adam sighed.

"What, y ou don't like it?" I asked.

"I hate the two main guy characters in it."

"You hate the...what?"  
>"They're both idiots and I'd be perfectly happy if bella ran off with Rose or Alice."<br>"That's...unexpected."  
>"yep."<br>Cat squealed, "Are we going to see the sparkly vampires?"  
>"Let's see what Tori and Lola wanna see."<br>"Oh...Maybe they wanna see it too."  
>I turned around to see Cat giving Lola the cutest pout and I knew she'd gave.<br>"Okay, we'll see it." Lola caved in quickly.  
>"Yay! Tori?"<br>I did the smart thing. Without turning back to her I said, "Sure Cat." Giving in before the pout comes.

"Couldn't say no huh?" Adam accused.

"Could you?" I countered.

He got quiet and I grinned. "Oh, Cat, can I asked you something?"  
>"Whatie?"<br>"Have you heard Adam sing?"  
>"No." She pouted.<p>

Lola frowned, "Why is that a big deal? Andre asked me that too."  
>"Adam got into Hollywood Arts for his singing but we've never heard him and he isn't in musicals." I told her. "He'll be in plays though."<br>"I don't like my singing voice."  
>"If you got in you cant be bad."<br>"I'm sure my mom bribed someone."  
>"Oh whatever!" <p>

I glanced up at the green light as we started to go under it, then I heard tires squealing and a loud metallic sound. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Oh, my God! Is everyone okay?" I recognized the voice but couldn't put a face to it.

"Lola?"  
>"Cat, you're bleeding."<br>"Oh, damn, Tori! Tori, wake up!"  
>"Adam, is she okay?"<br>"Call 911. Now! And you! What the hell is your problem!"

I blinked slightly and finally worked my eyes open. Then realized the world was sideways. I could barely focus on anything except the pounding in my head. I tried to undo my seat belt because it felt loose. Soft hands grabbed mine and held them still.  
>"Tori, no. You shouldn't move. You...just please stay still."<br>"Lola?" I strugged to look at her.

"D-don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Jade?"  
>"I'll call her when the ambulence gets here. I promise."<br>My eyelids got heavy and I couldn't fight them. I barely heard Lola's worried voice, but couldn't make out any words.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Double update! Why? Cause I had to go with my aunt to the doctor and finished this chapter before we left to come home. And I don't know how hospitals/injuries work so..if its wrong sorry.

Oh, this chapter has some language so if you don't like that you might want to skip some of the arguing.

Chapter 15

Jade POV

Sikowitz paired me up with Robbie, Sherry and a guy named John to work on a script. I tried to convince him to let us switch but he wouldn't budge, the coconut loving hippie. I haven't seen Tori since school ended and I miss her. Damn I'm going soft; it's only been an hour.

Somehow I got stuck getting food and ended up driving to the nearest fast food place. On the way I called Tori's cell but she didn't answer. She always answers or calls right back. When no one answered the house phone I started to worry.

Before I could finish ordering at the counter my phone went off, and immediately stopped to answer it.

"Tori?"

"Lola." My heart dropped.

"Where's Tori? I haven't heard from her all day."

"I...oh, God."  
>I tried to ignore the panic starting to rise, "Lola, where is she?"<br>"I...dammit. Jade, we were going to the movies and Cat got us to agree to that vampire movie when we got hit. Adam's car flipped and Tori's side was hit. The lap part of her seat belt snapped and we think she hit her head on the roof." Lola's voice cracked and I could hear her crying.

"Is-is she okay?"  
>"I don't know. There was so much blood..."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"We're on our way to the hospital with her...She said your name."<p>

"I'm on my way."

The only thought I had in my mind on the way to the hospital was Tori. What did she do to deserve this? It shouldn't have been her! It should've been me. If she doesn't make it I'll kill the bastard that hit her. What am I saying? Tori _is_ going to make it and I'll kill the bastard anyway.

I pulled up just as an ambulence was unloading. Lola, Adam and Cat scrambled out and EMT's went to the back. I barely parked before I was out and running to them. Lola grabbed me and spun me around before I could see Tori, "No! Jade, don't look she's not...just don't."  
>"I have to!" I turned around and my hand flew to my mouth. Her hair was mostly red and it was dripping down her face. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my voice, "Oh, Tori!"<br>I stepped towards her, but one of the EMT's pushed me back, "I'm sorry miss, but we have to get her to the ER now."  
>"But that's my girlfriend!" I cried.<br>"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait in the waiting room."  
>The two EMT's wheeled her off and I felt Lola leading me inside. The waiting room was quiet and empty and I shivered as I walked in. I slowly turned to the others, "Has anyone called her parents? Cat, you're bleeding!"<br>Cat wiped the blood off her forhead, "It's just a little cute. I'm okay."

"I called Tori's mom and Trina. They're on the way, but I didn't get her dad." Adam said, holding up Tori's phone. His face was covered in cuts; most small but a few were long and deep looking. I looked at Lola, who looked uninjured.

"Lola, did you get hurt too?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. My arm is sore but I'm okay."  
>I looked at Cat and Adam, "You two should see a doctor."<br>"But Tori-"  
>Adam took her hand, "C'mon Cat." He lead her to the receptionist.<p>

"Lola, I need you to tell me who hit you."  
>"I...Jade.."<br>"Please."  
>She swallowed, "Turn around."<p>

I frowned, confused, but did as she said. Beck had walked in the waiting room. Beck? Beck, you hit my girlfriend?"  
>"Jade, I swear it was an accident. I spilt my drink and-" my knuckles met his nose before he could finish. His clothes did look wet, but I didn't care. I've been wanting to do that since he grabbed Tori that day. Sadly Lola pulled me away before I could do serious damage.<p>

"If anything goes wrong I will kill you."

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Trina stormed in and glared at me.

"What? Me? He's the one that hit her!" I pointed at Beck.

"Aren't you her girlfriend? You're supposed to protect her!"  
>"Trina, I'm pissed off right now and if you keep on I will hurt you!"<p>

She glared at me and I glared right back. Finally she asked, "Where is she."  
>"The E.R."<br>The waiting room got really quite after that. I sat next to Lola and she would rub my arm or back and would say things like "She'll be fine" into my ear. After ten minutes, I think I'm not sure, a doctor came out.

"Are you Tori's doctor?" Lola asked.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Hartman."  
>I jumped up. "Is she okay?"<p>

"Tori had a major head injury and lost a lot of blood. We closed the wound, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to give her more but we don't have enough of her type here."

"W-what if she doesn't get it?" I asked, fearing the answer.  
>"I'm afraid she won't make it."<p>

"No!" I sobbed and Lola immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Robbie has O- blood." Trina said, "He could get here in twenty minutes if I call him. And Tori donated some for him once."

"Wait, you didn't even tell Robbie? What about Andre?" Beck asked.

"Andre didn't answer I left a message. I was too worried about my sister!"  
>"We need more blood as soon as-"<br>"Tori is O-?" Lola interrupted, pulling away from me.

"Yes."  
>"I'm O-. Take my blood. Take as much as you need."<br>"Follow me. We'll do this as quick and safely as we can."

Lola followed the doctor quickly and I sank into my seat. Cat and Adam walked in all bandaged up and Cat sat beside me while Adam sat on the other side of me. They would take turns talking to me and making sure I was okay.  
>A little bit later Lola came back in and sat next to Adam. "They asked me if I was her sister because we look alike."<br>Before anyone could say anything, Mr.s Vega walked in. She looked at Lola and said disappointedly, "Adam, why would you tell me Tori is injured when she's right there?"  
>"What?" Was Adam and Lola's response.<p>

"Mr.s Vega, that's not Tori." I said.

"Jade, I think I know my own daughter by now."

Lola stood up, "I'm Lola Martinez." She started digging in her pocket as she spoke, "We haven't met yet because you were always busy and away from home. I've only been here for two weeks." She fished her license out and showed it to Ms. Vega.

"You have the same birthday as Tori." Ms. Vega said, blinking at the card.  
>"I do?"<br>I stooed up and moved to Mr.s Vega, "I...Tori's not doing well, Mrs. V. She lost a lot of blood, but Lola just gave her some and now we're waiting for the doctor."  
>"It's <em>her <em>fault mom." Trina jumped to her feet.

"Oh, don't you start that shit again!" I snapped.

"If you had never asked her to get on that helicopter with you this wouldn't have happened!"

"If I hadn't asked Tori to go with me then I would have went alone and I might not have came back. But Adam and Lola still would have come to Hollywood Arts and this still would have happened!"  
>"Bullshit! You wouldn't have left Beck for Tori and he wouldn't have purposely hit them!"<p>

"It was an accident!" Beck shouted. "I didn't even know Adam drove a Soul! I thought he had a jeep or a truck."  
>"I do. My jeep is in the repair shop. The Soul is my moms." Adam mumbled.<p>

"I don't care what kind of car he drives! The point is this is Jade's fault!"  
>"The point is your just a bitch, Trina!"<br>"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Lola screamed. Everyone froze and looked at her.

"Jade, you sit down and ignore Trina."  
>"But she-" Lola pushed me into my seat and moved Cat into my lap, who hugged me and buried her face in my neck. I forgot she doesn't like to see fights..<br>Lola turned to Beck, "Accident or not the fact remains that you hit us! Either way you are responsible and you injured two people and we don't know if Tori is going to make it!"  
>Beck's face filled with guilt and he hung his head.<br>Lola spun to face the eldest Vega, "Trina, just shut the hell up! I don't care that you don't approve of them or not. Jade makes Tori happy so you should be happy for her, not making rude comments about them. And if you say another word I will let Jade kick your ass and I will help her!"  
>Trina opened her mouth, but thought better of it and sat down away from everyone else. I half expected Lola to go off on me again but instead she turned to Mrs. Vega, who was standing there in shock from everything.<p>

"Mrs. Vega, I apologize for the lot of them." Lola said.  
>"They are just worried." She responded.<br>Cat interrupted their conversation, "Oh, look. It's the nice doctor man."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N So, I am not nor am I studying medicine so if any thing is incorrect my apologies. I'm very nervous about this chapter and hope it isn't overloaded or something.

Chapter 16

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well the blood transfusion was successful. We won't know if she'll recover until the blood pumps through her body." Dr. Hartman said, looking at Mrs. Vega.

"Is she awake?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. We've put her in a room and you can sit with her if you'd like."

Mrs. Vega nodded, "Thank you."

"She's not in a coma, don't worry. I'll let you know about her condition as soon as I find out myself." Dr. Hartman said. "I'll show you to her room."

"How many can be in her room at once?"

"Not to many."

"Jade?" She looked at me, "Do you want to come?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Mrs. Vega looked at Trina, who shook her head saying she's going to call Andre and Robbie.

We followed Hartman down the hall and I had to fight to keep tears from falling. When we got to Tori's room the doctor left us to walk in alone. Tori was laying in the hospital bed and the first thing I noticed was they cleaned her hair. The second thing I noticed was she was hooked up to a heart . Vega walked to Tori's side and touched her daughters cheek. I moved slowly to stand beside her, "I'll stay with her. I mean after you leave to take care of your mom.""I can't ask you to do that." She said softly.

"You don't have too. I don't want her to wake up alone." I said. "Besides I'll just sit around worrying myself to death anyway."

"All right. Jade, I hate to ask you this but could you go and bring Lola in here?""L-Lola?" I frowned, confused.

"Yes. I want to speak to her in private for a moment. It will not take long I promise.""I…sure." I exited the room and walked back to the waiting room. Trina, Beck, and Adam were all gone leaving Lola and Cat sitting next to each other. They immediately looked at me."Is something wrong?" Cat asked worried.

I shook my head, "No. Mrs. Vega just wants to talk to Lola."Lola frowned up at me, "What? Me?""Yes." I told her how to get to the room and she walked away. I sat next to Cat and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder supportively.

"Where's everyone gone?" I asked.

"Adam went to call his mom about her car, Trina's calling Andre and Robbie and Lola chased Beck out."

"He deserves to get his ass beat." I growled.

"How did she look?" Cat asked softly.

"She…looked better. Her hair covers the staples or stitches or however they're keeping the wound closed. They washed the blood out of her hair. I'm worried Cat."

"I am too, but she'll be okay.""But what if-""Jade!"I turned to the voice interrupting me to see Tori's dad walking up to me. "Mr. Vega?""Where's Tori? Is she okay?""She's in a room. She's hasn't woken up but they don't know her condition right now. How did you know? Who called you?""Adam left a message on my voicemail."

"Why don't you take him to her room?" Cat suggested."Yeah…Mrs. Vega is already with her." I lead him to the room then made my way back to Cat. Adam had stolen my seat so I sat next to him.

"What'd your mom say?" Cat was asking.

"She started yelling at me." Adam shook his head.

"You told her it wasn't your fault right?" I asked.

"I tried but I couldn't get a word in. I ended up just hanging up on her."

"Why is your jeep in the shop anyway?""They had to replace something. I don't know I'm not a gear head."

"So, you have no ride home?" Cat asked.

"Well you don't either. Maybe we can catch a ride from someone.""Don't look at me. I'm staying here with Tori. Maybe you can catch a ride with the Vega's." I walked up to us with a dazed look on her face. She had two band aids on each of her arms and I immediately thought something was wrong with Tori. "You had to give her more blood?""No." She sat next to me."Then why-""Tell you later.""You okay Lola?" Adam asked. "Didn't they give you something to help keep you up?"

"The nurse ate my cookie."

Half an hour later Adam and Cat managed to get a ride from Trina surprisingly. Mr. Vega left when he got a call about a break in or something and couldn't give the duo a ride. Also surprising, Trina asked Lola if she needed a ride. Lola told her she had things to do here but wouldn't say what.

Lola and I went into Tori's room and I took the seat next to the bed. Mrs. Vega was sitting in the chair near the foot of the bed and Lola was sitting next to me on the floor. I had Tori's hand in mine and I was rubbing her palm with my thumb. It felt weird to hold her hand and not feel her grip.

We were quiet, we didn't know what to say. What do you say? You feel horrible for talking about anything other than the hurt girl in the bed but if you talk about her you get more and more worried.

Dr. Hartman came back in holding a slip of paper. I realized he was looking at Lola and Mrs. Vega. "The results are in.""What results?" I asked.

Lola looked at me, "Mrs. Vega asked me to take a DNA test.""DNA test? Why?"

"We'll explain in a moment." Mrs. Vega said. She turned to the doctor, "What's the result?""It's a match."Lola's eyes widened, as did Mrs. Vega. I, however, looked at them with a what the hell look.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yes."

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" I didn't like feeling left out.

Mrs. Vega said, "When I was pregnant with Tori we found out that we were expecting twins. Tori was born five minutes before her sister and we were told that one of the twins had died. When Lola showed me her license and I saw her birthday I thought it was a possibility but I wasn't sure and with this accident I wasn't thinking right. When I asked you to get Lola I was talking with her about this, while watching Tori.""So, wait, the DNA test was to see if-""If I was Tori's long lost twin." Lola nodded. "At first I was going to say no to the test, but I thought about it. I look nothing like my parents or my grandparents. I didn't even know Tori and I shared a birthday.""Lola is Tori's twin sister?" Dr. Hartman nodded and I frowned, "But they told you that the baby died.""I'll have to look into what happened.""I don't know what to do with this news." Lola said, running a hand through her hair.

Dr. Hartman left the room as a nurse called for him but Lola and Mrs. Vega didn't notice.

"Lola, sweetheart, I don't expect you to live with us. I would just like to get to know you."Lola smiled, "I would like that."

"At least now Tori will have a nice surprise when she wakes up." I said, looking at my girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Lola and Mrs. Vega left they asked if I was sure I wanted to stay. I told them I was going to stay and they didn't try to convince me to come with them. It was dark outside by they time the exited the room.

I still had Tori's hand in mine but I didn't know what to do. I was just waiting for her to wake up and I felt weird talking to her. Deciding to just go to sleep I kissed her forehead and attempted to get comfortable in my chair.

"Jade."

I grunted at the person and tried to go back to sleep. I felt a hand in my hair. "Jade, wake up."It took a moment but the voice processed through my foggy brain. "Tori, just give me five more minutes." I mumbled. Realizing what I just said my head snapped up from the bed. "Tori?"

Tori was sitting up slightly, looking at me with a tiny smile, "Hi."I practically jumped on her as I wrapped my arms around her as best I could. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I was so worried.""Hey, I'm okay. Well my head is really killing me but I'm here."Reluctantly I let her go and hit the button to call the nurse.

"What happened?" She asked. "Are the others okay?"

"Beck hit you guys." I told her.

"Beck?" "He claims it was an accident but I don't know. Cat had a small cut, Adam's face was cut up from the glass and Lola is scratch free. You had it the worse. Lola had to donate blood. Turns out she's O- too.""I'm guessing I had a head injury." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah. I got here when you first arrived and I saw you after they took you out of the ambulance. Do you feel okay? Other than the head pain."

"Yeah. I mean I still remember everything about my life and I can feel everything. Though I'm kind of hungry."A nurse walked in, "Oh. She's awake. I'll go get Dr. Hartman."

"Dr. Hartman?""Yeah. He fixed your head." I kissed her forehead. "I have to call your mom. I told her I'd let you know you were awake. Then I suppose I should text the guys."

"It's like ten a.m. though.""So?""So, they're probably at school.""Oh…today's a school day isn't it?""Yeah.""I totally forgot about it."

Tori chuckled as Dr. Hartman walked in the room. "Ah. It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?""My head hurts. I know it's not a problem but I'm also a little hungry." Tori said.

"We'll do some standard tests to check your vitals and then we'll get you something to eat." Dr. Hartman said, walking towards the bed with his stethoscope.

"No, I'm sure Mrs. Vega will run up here so I'll just ask her if she can bring something." I said. "I'll go out in the hall and give her a call real quick. I'll be right back." Tori frowned but nodded before I kissed her forehead and stepped into the hall.

Leaning against the wall I sent everyone a group text message before calling the Vega home. It rang twice before Mrs. Vega's voice came on the line, "Hello?""Hey, Mrs. V. I know it's early but-""Jade, you forgot you had school today didn't you?" Mrs. Vega chided me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted to know Tori's awake." I said.

"How is she?""She's complaining about a headache and hunger but I think she's okay. The doctor's doing vital checks right now and I thought I should call you."

"I'll be up there in about ten minutes.""Could you bring her something to eat? I've been stuck up here before and their food isn't that great.""All right. Thank you for calling Jade."

"If I were in your position I would want a call."

"I'll see you both in few minutes."

Hanging up I went back into the room. Dr. Hartman turned to look at the Goth. "I think she will make a full recovery.""Thank God."

"So, can I go home today?" Tori asked.

"I would rather keep you another night.""But you just said I'm fine.""Look, Dr. Hartman, we all want Tori home. I'll keep an eye on her and if something happens I'll bring her straight here.""Okay. We'll keep her for a few hours and if she seems fine she can go home. I'm sure she wants to spend time with her new sister.""New sister? What new sister?""Thanks for ruining the surprise." Glaring at the doctor I went to sit next to Tori, "I'll tell you later baby."

Around three thirty we walked through the door and immediately Tori and I dropped onto the couch. Mrs. Vega had to go back to her mother's house, she didn't want to leave Tori so soon but I promised to watch her closely, and eventually left with a promise of coming home as soon as she could.

I wrapped my arm around Tori's shoulder and pulled her close. She laid her head against my arm and I smiled. "So, how worried were you?""Very worried. If I hadn't been so happy to see you were awake I would've hit you and told you never to scare me like that again." I said.

"At least we weren't stuck somewhere again." Tori said jokingly.

"If we were stuck somewhere at least you wouldn't be stuck in a hospital bed and no one would know if you would wake up again." I heard my voice crack slightly from the thought of Tori never waking up again.

She looked at me raising her eyebrows in shock, "You thought I wouldn't wake up?""Tori, the doctor said if you didn't get blood in you, you would not make it. Robbie wasn't there to give you any and if Lola hadn't been there right then it might have been to late."

She shifted on the couch and looked at me, "Jade, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for years and years. I promise.""You cannot promise that Tori. Anything can happen!" I cried out.

"True, but I'm going to be okay. Don't worry.""How can I-"I was cut off by her lips against mine. The feel of her lips against mine effectively blanked my mind and wiped the worry from me. I sucked on her lip and felt her grin against my lips. She pulled away and I could feel her breathe on my ear as she whispered, "Whenever you ever get scared at the thought of losing me come to me and do that."

"And if you're not with me at the time?"

"Then you think of us and all the years we're gonna have together, because I'm not going anywhere and unless you want to break up I'm not leaving you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her again but before I could really enjoy it there was a knock at the front door. I growled and stormed to the door. Yanking it open my anger got deeper when I saw the person.

"Beck? What the hell are you doing here?""Cat told me Tori was home. I just wanted to check on her." Beck said.

"Check on her? You don't have the right to check on her! After you found out about us you became a jerk Beck. You're still a jerk! You put Tori in the hospital!"

"Just let me talk to her. Please.""No.""Jade." I felt Tori come up behind me and put her arm around my waist. "I want to hear him out.""What? But Tori-""We're just going to hear him out. That's all." Tori said assuringly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

Growling I turned to glare at him, "Fine."

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you guys. I split my drink and wasn't looking at the light. It was just an accident and I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry! You could have killed them all, Oliver! You could have-""Jade, easy. You came all the way over here just to tell me you're sorry?"

"And to make sure you're okay." Beck said.

"You can see she's fine. Now leave!""Actually-""Oh my God! If you-""Actually what?" Tori sounded slightly irritated.

"I also wanted to let you know I'm transferring to Northridge."

"Good." I growled.

"Hey, I have been nothing but nice since I got here." Beck snapped.

"Because you know you're on thin ice already!"

"Beck, you should go." Tori said. "I need to relax anyway."

He frowned, but then nodded seeing I still wanted to hit him. He turned and walked away and I shut the door rather hard. Tori rubbed my arm as she lead me back to the couch."You should lay down for awhile." I said, trying to calm myself. "I'm sure the gang will be over here soon to check on you and you should rest until they get here."Tori nodded, "Fine, but you have to stay with me." She laid down and held her arms towards me. I chuckled as I laid next to her and let her pull me close.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Short and filler. Sorry, but after Cena lost at Wrestlemania I lost my main flow. I'm bummed. It'll be better next chapter.

Chapter 18

Tori POV

The ringing of the doorbell woke me up. Jade was working her way out of my arms, obviously trying not to wake me, to get to the door. I gently pushed her up and she looked at me. She went over to the door as I sat up. Cat and Lola walked in the door and Jade grumpily made her way to sit next to me.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said.

"Are you feeling better?" Lola asked.

"I'm…okay. My head still hurts." I said.

"Hey, where's the guys? I expected they'd come with you." Jade said.

"Andre had to help Sikowitz put away some props then he's on his way. Robbie is out with Trina I think." Lola answered.

"And Adam?"Cat sat down and twirled a lock of her hair with a finger. "I broke up with him."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"I like someone else. He's not mad at me or anything. We're still friends. He just didn't want to ride with us." Cat said.

I frowned and looked at Lola who shrugged. She didn't have any details. She looked at Jade, "So, did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked as Jade sat next to me.

"No, I thought you would like to do the honors."

"What's going on?"

"Okay. Well, while you were out your mom asked me if I would take a DNA test for her and-"

"DNA test? Why?"

"I was getting to that if you hadn't interrupted. It turns out you were born a twin and the other was lost. Well here I am."

"What...you…what?"

"We're twins, Tori."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well you are more like a sister to me than Trina."

Jade rubbed my shoulder softly. "It's okay."

"I know."

"You need to come back to school Tori. We're doing musicals!" Cat chirped in.

"What ones?"

"_Wicked._ There's more but I don't remember the rest right now."

"I'll be back to audition, Cat." I gave her a smile.

**A/N** Got a musical you think would be good for this? Leave it in a review and i just may use it. I only have two so far. I might use 3 or 4 total but i don't know yet. PS thank you blackguard for noticing the formatting error. hate those things


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tori POV

After a few days I was okay enough to go to school, but I couldn't do anything to vigorous. But of course I had to sign up for one of the musicals so I went to the wall where they usually place the sign up lists. Except when I got to the wall there was no sign up sheet.

Distraught I looked around and when I saw my twin walking down the hall and smiling at me I grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"Tori! I would've sufficed with a simple hi." Lola glared at me momentarily.

"Sorry. I just can't find the sign up list for the musicals." I said.

"Oh, didn't Jade tell you? Where is she anyway?"  
>"She had to leave earlier for something, she wouldn't tell me. What didn't she tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"They put the musicals on hold."  
>"What? Why would they do that?"<br>"Well, Principal Eikner retired or something and now we have a new Principal and she's making everyone audition again."  
>I gaped at her, "What? That's so not fair!"<br>"I know, but she wants to see our talents for herself." Lola shrugged. "She's making some of us audition today. I know I have to and Adam does too."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

Lola shook her head slightly, "No idea."

"I'm going to go find Jade." I said, but before I could walk away the bell rang.

Lola chuckled, "Guess you can find her in Sikowitz's class."

I did not find Jade in Sikowitz's class sadly. Sikowitz said she was preparing her audition and I wasn't allowed to go find her. Why wouldn't she tell me about this? I don't like that she's keeping secrets from me.

When auditions started I was allowed to go watch them. The new principal, Helen Dubois, was there with a blonde assistant sitting next to her. She looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place where exactly.

A few students I didn't know went before anyone I knew appeared on stage. Lola came up with Adam and they did an excellent scene from Uptown, Downtown.

When they were done Helen said, "That was great kids. But young man it says here you were let into this school because you were good at singing."  
>"Well, yeah, but I don't like to sing in public."<br>"I have to hear you sing because you could have faked it to get in." Helen said.

"But my mom-"  
>Lola patted his arm, "Just do it. Get it over with."<p>

"Fine. At least I planned for this..Andre?"

Andre walked up to the piano on the far left of the stage and started playing. Lola came down to sit next to me and whispered in my ear, "Well, we finally get to hear him sing."

He rubbed the back of his neck slightly before starting.

"_I like your smile  
>But even introductions need to last awhile<br>Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
>And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone<br>__  
>There is no upper hand<br>I'm giving you mine  
>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time<br>There's things that I could say  
>But hear it my way<br>I want to let you know that it's all okay_

_So there you are_  
><em>Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar<em>  
><em>A hole in your heart<em>  
><em>And the same for me<em>  
><em>Is everything you touch keeping you down<em>  
><em>or setting you free<em>

_There is no upper hand_  
><em>I'm giving you mine<em>  
><em>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time<em>  
><em>There's things that I could say<em>  
><em>But hear it my way<em>  
><em>I want to let you know that it's all okay<em>

_Shelter my eyes from the sun_  
><em>And wait for the birds to fly by<em>  
><em>Trying to reach every one<em>  
><em>And know what you're feeling inside<em>  
><em>Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye<em>

_There is no upper hand_  
><em>I'm giving you mine<em>  
><em>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time<em>  
><em>There's things that I could say<em>  
><em>But hear it my way<em>  
><em>I want to let you know that it's all okay<em>  
><em>Want to let you know that it's all okay<em>  
><em>Want to let you know<em>  
><em>That it's all okay."<em>

He didn't have a deep singing voice, but it wasn't too high. It was more in the middle and I have no clue why he doesn't like to sing because he's really good.

"Now why don't you like to sing? You're good!" Helen spoke my thoughts.

Adam shrugged, "I'm more of a backup singer and guitar player." He walked off the stage and sat next on the other side of me.

"For the record you're good at acting too." I said, making him chuckle.

Jade stepped onto the stage and I frowned at her. She saw me and looked guilty.

"So, you're a singer too?"  
>"Singer, actress, playwright." Jade shrugged.<p>

"Let's see what you got then."  
>"Well, actually this isn't just a song for my audition. It's also for my girlfriend."<br>"It better not be racy."  
>"It's not." Jade shook her head and took a breath.<p>

"_If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side<em>  
><em>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain<em>

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
><em>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<em>  
><em>Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<em>  
><em>Sayin there goes my little girl<em>  
><em>Walkin' with that troublesome guy<em>

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
><em>Ooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds<em>  
><em>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>If that'll make you mine<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain<em>

_Don't you say, goodbye_  
><em>Don't you say, goodbye<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>If that'll make it right<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain"<em>

When she was done Jade walked down to me and pulled me up onto my feet. She had this shy look on her face.

"You didn't tell me about the auditions so you could serenade me?" I asked.  
>"Well, I knew you'd want to sing with me but I wanted to sing to you instead." She said.<p>

"I should be mad at you for not telling me but you're forgiven because that was sweet." I said, before kissing her.

A/N not much I know but it's got some jori goodness! :) And to the anonymous reviewer who says Adam stole Jade's song, well he didn't. If your gonna be technical about a stupid song Tori and Ryder sang it first and Jade stole it from them. It's just a fun little thing to see who recognizes it.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I have not forgotten about this story I've just had alot of writers block and inspiration issues with this.

Chapter 20

After a few days my head was healed enough so I could sing and I had to do my audition. I sang Make It Shine for the new principal and she seemed to enjoy it. After school Jade and I went out to eat before we went home. My mom was waiting for us when we came in .

"Hey Mom." I said.  
>"Mrs. Vega." Jade walked immediately to the couch and dropped onto it, putting her feet up on the table.<p>

"Must you do that?" I asked.

"I must." She smirked at me.

"Tori, we need to talk." Mom said.

I looked over at her, "What about?"  
>"The school called about your auditions."<br>"She got back in right?" Jade didn't even look at her.

"Well…no."  
>"What?" Jade and I said simultaneously.<p>

Jade immediately stood up, "What do you mean she didn't get it?"  
>"The new Principal said Trina got back in but Tori didn't. I'm sorry sweetie."<p>

"I..I didn't get in?" I felt the tears threatening to come out and tried to fight them.

"I'm going to have a talk with the new Principal tomorrow." Jade growled.

"Jade, don't. She might kick you out."  
>"I don't care! I don't want to go to some school that would even think of kicking someone as talented as you out."<p>

I couldn't help but smile at that, "That's sweet, Jade, but you need to go to this school. You love it there even if you don't say it."

"So?"

"It will really help with your career. You know about half the students that graduate from Hollywood Arts end up being famous."

"I can make it without that school and so can you. If you're not in Hollywood Arts I won't be either." Jade put her hand on my cheek as she spoke.

"Yes you will you're not leaving that school just for me."

I stared into her eyes and she stared back but it wasn't long until she sighed, "Okay. But I'm still going to have a talk with her."

"There's nothing you can say, Jade. You know I love that school but…there's nothing I can do about it."

"Tori come on-"

"Don't. Just cheer me up okay?"

"Okay.."

At school the next day the gang (Andre, Cat, Robbie and Jade) were surrounding my locker, each looking at me with these sad looks.

"I can't believe your leaving." Andre said.

I sighed softly, "I don't want too.."

"How could Helen kick you out?" Robbie asked.

Jade spun on her heel to face him, "She's a washed up actress that can't see talent in front of her."

Robbie took a step back, "But she can still sing."  
>I took Jade's hand and pulled her closer to me before she could jump him, "It's okay."<br>"You know it's not okay!"  
>I shrugged, "Nothing we can really do."<br>Cat tugged on my shirt sleeve, "We should tell her if she kicks you out that we leave too."  
>"You'd really do that for me, Cat?"<br>She frowned guiltily and shook her head, "No, I love this school."

My smile vanished at that. Why did I think she would leave this school? I wouldn't want to leave this school either.

"It's gotta be a mistake. Why don't we go talk to Helen about this?" Andre suggested.

"She won't let me." Jade crossed her arms.

"Then we'll all go. Look there she is now." Andre pointed as Helen and her assistant were coming down the stairs.

"Let's go." Jade said, quickly moving out of my reach and pulling Andre over to Helen. I had no choice but to follow with Cat and Robbie.

"Hey!" Jade shouted.

"Can I help you kids?"  
>"Why are you kicking my girlfriend out?" If looks could kill we'd need another new principal.<p>

"What? I thought you were dating her." Helen pointed at me.

"She is. You're kicking me out." I told her.

"No. Tori Vega is the girl that has to go."

"I _am_ Tori Vega!"

"What?" Helen frowned, confused, and took the device out of her assistants hands. She clicked a few buttons and turned the device to me. "That's Tori Vega." There was a picture of Trina on the screen.  
>"That's <em>Trina<em> Vega, her sister." Andre said.

Helen looked from me, the picture, then her assistant. "You switched the names!"  
>"I'm sorry! I get distracted." The assistant said meekly.<p>

Helen shoved the device back in the assistant's hands, "I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding. You can stay baby."  
>I smiled, "Thank you!"<p>

"Yay! Tori can stay!" Cat cried, pulling me into a hug.

I laughed at her antics but then realized something; Trina was getting kicked out. I pulled away from Cat and moved to catch Helen before she left, "Wait! You can't kick Trina out. Right guys?" I turned to my friends. Cat and Andre pretended to look somewhere else while Jade just stared at me.

"Yeah, she loves this school." Robbie said. At least someone was with me on this.

"I'm sorry but this is a school for talented kids and Trina Vega has no talent."

"What do you mean Trina Vega has no talent?" A voice behind me asked, making my heart drop. I turned to see my sister standing behind me.

"Trina.."

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Baby maybe you should-"

"No, Robbie. What do you mean I have no talent?"

"Ti be honest you can't sing, you can't act, you can't dance." Helen counted her fingers off. "I don't think you belong at this school."

"I…what? You're kicking me out?! You can't do that! You told my mom I could stay!" Trina cried.

"I can and I am. There was a mix-up and your sister was mistaken for you. Look, baby, I'm sure you have a talent but it's not here. I am sorry." Helen and her assistant walked off.

I looked at Trina to see she was cry. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Trina, I'm sorry."  
>Trina snatched her arm away from me and gave me a look like she wanted to kill me, "This is all your fault!"<br>"My fault? How's it my fault?"  
>"This school was just perfect until you showed up!" Trina wiped her eyes and walked off, with Robbie quickly following her.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So...this chapter was supposed to be up around Halloween but I fell asleep while writing it one night then the family went to the beach for a week and I just...didn't finish it. Sorry. Hope this is enjoyable even though it's short.. More drama in the next chapter!**

**Also, do me a favor and go read my oneshot challenge story. You can leave a review of an idea for a oneshot, or a challenge, and I'll do it!  
><strong>

Chapter 21

Jade POV

It'd been nearly a month since Trina was forced out of Hollywood Arts and she hadn't spoke a word to Tori since. The only thing stopping me from beating the senses into her was Tori. She wouldn't admit it but I could tell Tori was deeply upset. I've found her up during the middle of the night, curled up on the couch on more than one occasion. I know I should be patient and let her open up to me when she's ready but I'm worried.

Hopefully tonight will cheer her up. Today is my favorite day of the year: Halloween. Before I got kicked out I would set up a haunted house in, well, my house. My parents were never there on Halloween so they didn't care as long as every trace of the haunted house was gone when they got home. I would go all out and send kids and adults into the streets crying with wet pants.

While I'm not allowed to do that at the Vega's, or anywhere else for that matter, there's going to be a Halloween party at the school, with costumes and as cliché as it is they're going to have a costume contest. The winner gets to either direct or star in a play of their choosing and I'm hoping it will cheer up Tori.

Tori and I were getting ready to meet our friends in the parking lot so we can go into the school together. However Tori in the bathroom and refused to tell me what she's going as.

I, however, had no choice in what I wore. I lost a bet to Adam and he picked my costume. I don't know how he knew how hot I'd look in this. If he did he'll get chewed out by his new girl.

I was dressed in a blue, I suppose, one piece outfit. It was slit down the middle, showing some of my boobs, that tied together, with blue gloves and knee length blue boots. I had a blue mask covering my mouth and I had two Chinese fans that hooked to the suit. Adam made me dress as Kitana from Mortal Kombat.

The bathroom door opened and I turned to see Tori in the same outfit as me, but hers was green and she had a small rod in her hand.

"Um, babe, not that you don't look sexy, but aren't you copying me?" I asked as my eyes roamed her body.

"You've never played Mortal Kombat have you?" She asked.

"Of course not."  
>"That's shocking. With all that gore I thought it'd be up your alley. Anyway there's six ninja girls in it. You're Kitana while I'm Jade. It's ironic she has your name."<br>"Are they dating?" I questioned.

"Now they are." she replied, a smile in her voice. She took my hand and lead me downstairs.

Mrs. Vega and Trina were watching television in the living room. When she saw us Mrs. Vega frowned, "You girls are showing a lot of skin."  
>"I lost a bet." I said. "Blame Adam. I don't know why Tori decided to copy me."<br>I could hear Tori's pout when she spoke, "I just explained to you it's two different characters. Besides I wanted us to match."

I smiled, "Well aren't you sweet."  
>Trina looked at her mother and questioned, "Where are they going?" I saw the hurt flash through Tori's eyes.<p>

"The party at Hollywood Arts. I thought you were going with Robbie."  
>"No. I refuse to go back to that school."<br>I rolled my eyes and tugged Tori out the door. We got in my car and quickly drove off.

After a few moments Tori spoke, "She's still mad at me." Her voice was quiet and sad.

"It's not your fault baby." I assured her, patting her arm.  
>"I know but-"<br>"No buts. She's just being a brat. She'll get over it."  
>Tori nodded but didn't say anything.<p>

When we got to the school we saw Cat, Robbie and Andre waiting at Andre's car. I parked the car and we made out way to them. Cat was dressed like a cat. She had cat ears, whiskers, a cat nose drawn on her face and she had a fake tail. Robbie was wearing a cream colored shirt under a tweedy looking jacket, black pants that looked tight and I could see he was wearing suspenders. He had a bow-tie on and tan loafers. I had no clue what he was. Andre was dressed in what looked like a Superman costume. He had a blue shirt and pants, red underwear over the pants and a red cape. But the logo on his chest was a diamond with to many lines surrounding the letters MS.

"You two look good." Andre said.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Okay, I get Cat but what the hell are you two supposed to be?" I questioned.

"I'm the Doctor. You know from the British show Doctor Who." Robbie said.

"I stopped watching that when David Tennant left the show." I said.

"I'm Mega Stud." Andre said.

"Who the hell is that?"

Adam and Lola walked up then, holding hands. They were matched, dressed up as the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"I can't believe you wore makeup." Andre said.

"It was Lola's idea." Adam said.

"You love Joker though." Lola pouted.  
>"He's the best Batman villain ever." Adam shrugged.<p>

"And I love Harley." Lola said. "You guys ready to go in?"

Everyone nodded and we all headed inside. We were easily drawn in by the music and Tori and I went off to dance, Lola and Adam following after a few moments. Tori and I danced a few songs before we finally had to get something to drink. However, Sinjin was at the punch bowl and I refused to let Tori get any. I don't trust him with our drinks.

A lot of guys, and a few girls, stared at us the whole night, well until I sent them my death glare. She's mine and I don't share not even as eye candy. Sadly the costume contest wasn't a partner thing so I was competing against Tori. I knew she'd win though. As much as I love the girl I can't beat her at anything. I can't even remember the last time I stared in a play here.

The night was fun and I swear Tori forgot all about her bitch sister. We danced a little more, did a few songs when they called for karaoke, and just talked. When it was time to go home I was praying Trina would be in bed or something. Tori was very happy and to top it off she won the contest.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I realize I am very late and I apologize. But I got a new laptop for my birthday so I should be able to update more. In this chapter you get a little look into Trina's mind.**

Tori POV

The day after I won the contest I told Sikowitz I wanted to star in a play. I choose Rent and I'm playing Maureen. I told Jade and she doesn't want to play Joanne. I kept asking her and begging her until we got home, where she finally cracked.

"Fine! Fine! I'll audition for Joanne! But you owe me."  
>"Yay!" I wrapped her in a tight hug, "Thank you Jade."<br>"Yeah, yeah." Despite her tone I felt her arms slip around me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trina stood from the couch.

"Like you ca-" Jade was interrupted by her phone. "Dammit I forgot I was supposed to go to Cat's today. I gotta go babe. I'll see you later okay?"

"Have fun." She gave me a quick peck before leaving.

I watched her go then turned to look at my sister. She avoided my eyes and sat down turning to the T.V. My patience for her snapped.

"Stop ignoring me!" I stood in front of the television and crossed my arms.

"Move."  
>"No!" She tried to look around me so I decided to tell her about the play. "I won a contest last night and I get to star in a play."<br>"Do you have to rub everything in my face? I saw it on The Slap and I don't care!"

"Grow the hell up Trina!" I snapped.

"What did you say?" She looked at me, somewhat shocked but mostly pissed.

"I know you blame me for you having to leave Hollywood Arts but it's not my fault!"

"My life was perfect until you started going there!" She stood up and glared at me.

"Oh, really? Then why did you always get backup roles? Why didn't anyone want to be paired up with you for anything? Trina, you're a bitch half the time and even when your nice you still manage to be a jerk!"

Trina's eyes widened, "They were all jealous of me!"  
>"Really? Trina, I'm sorry, but you can't sing and you overact at times. Maybe if you took some classes.."<p>

"Screw you, Tori! You didn't even care about singing until The Big Showcase! You wanted to be an artist!"

"Because you always told me it was _your_ dream and I wasn't even allowed to audition because you bitched and bitched at mom and I finally gave up. You only started that when you heard me sing!"

"Well I-"  
>I interrupted her, throwing her my own glare as my emotions took over completely, "And you weren't even popular at the school. No one wanted to be your friend, Trina. You always went around bragging about how you're the best and you're damn ego's so big I don't even know how the hell your brain isn't squashed. You weren't like that when we were kids. You were the nicest person I ever knew then when you hit puberty you changed on me. It was like you were a pod person or something."<p>

"Pod person?"

"Don't you read books? Wait no you never liked science fiction. Never mind. We were drifting apart ever since then but I never thought you would nearly throw me out of your life because of my love life. What are you secretly into girls or something and hiding it? What's so wrong with me and Jade? I love her and she makes me happy and if you were really my sister you would be happy for me!"

"I told you-"  
>"Don't give me a Christian rant. You aren't even that religious."<p>

"It's not fair okay!?"  
>I raised an eyebrow at her, "What's not fair?"<br>"You! You get everything you want. Everyone knows you're the favorite around here. Mom and Dad can't wait until I go off to college but I bet they wouldn't care if you stayed with them forever! You come into the school and you get every lead, every solo, "you're instantly popular and you don't even care about it!"

"Why would I? It's just high school! I'm never going to see any of them after it except for my friends. Popularity doesn't matter."  
>"Popularity does matter! If you're not a popular actor then no one knows who the hell you are and you can't get any part! Same thing for singing. If no one ever hears of you how are you supposed to sell CD's or go on tours!?"<br>"I don't need to change who I am just to get fans."

She rolled her eyes and I saw her clench her fist. "Of course you don't. Your perfect little Tori Vega. You never do anything wrong and Mom and Dad give you anything you ask for. Like I said you get everything you want and nothing ever works out for me."

"That's not true."

"Oh really? Let's see: You get every lead you want and every guy at that school wants to be with you. You pine over Jade for what two weeks and suddenly she's into you and the total opposite of how she acted to you before that island! While I love the same guy for two years and he never noticed me even after you stole his girlfriend!"

"I...what?" I stepped back slightly caught off guard. "I...you have Robbie."

"We both know I never wanted him. I mean he's actually a better boyfriend than I thought he would be but I feel this immense guilt because he says he loves me and I can't even say it back because I'm not even over Beck, who I never had a shot with because of your demon!"

"Don't you say anything about her!"  
>"Why not?!" Trina moved towards me and I took another step back. I was mad but I didn't want to get into a fist fight with my sister. "If she hadn't had him wrapped around her talons maybe I could've had a shot with Beck. And now she's corrupting my sister and-"<p>

"That's why you don't like me being with her!" I cried. "You're just mad because she kept you from Beck!"

"Mind your own business!"  
>"It is my business. She's my girlfriend and you're going to have to get over it and stop being a brat because if I have my way in a few years she'll be your in law!" I heard the sound before I felt the stinging in my cheek. She just slapped me! I cupped my cheek and looked at her, lost for words. But her next words would make sure I didn't get another word in. "I wish you two and never gotten off that island."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N So, last chapter we got a little peek inside Trina's head. I wanted to actually show some of the reasons behind her being a brat about Tori and Jade, among other things. With this chapter we see a new POV, and probably the only POV for her, Lola. Sorry but there is no Jade in this chapter. Maybe next chapter.**

Chapter 23

**Lola POV**

I've been living with my grandmother since I came to Hollywood and she's been very supportive of me. She came to the last play I was in, something my parents never did. She's even met Adam and approves of him, which I assumed she would, and she wants him to visit her more.

However, he's not allowed to come over today, nor is Tori for that matter. My parents are coming to visit and I'm taking this chance to ask them about me. It might be easier to bring Tori here and confront them that way, but I don't want to involve her in this. I feel like I need to do this by myself.

Ever since I found out that I have a twin sister, my mind has been questioning my parents. Did they steal me away from the Vega's or was it a complete accident? By all legal rights they have the proof to sue for custody and take me back, but Tori hasn't mentioned anything about it. Maybe they think it's too late?

As I waited for them to get here I looked at a picture of me and my mom and dad and it really hit me that I don't share either of their looks. Well, my mom has brown hair like me but they're different shades. And my skin tone is different than theirs: I'm closest to my mom as she's Latina, but a shade darker then me, while my dad is of African descent. I'd never really thought about the differences before. The evidence is piling against them but they aren't bad people.

I put the picture facedown and ran a hand through my hair. This is going to end badly I just know it.

"Lola," my grandmother's head poked into my door. "You're parents are here."  
>"Okay. Thanks Grandma. Look I have some things I want to ask them and it...might get unpleasant."<br>"What do you mean, sweetheart?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"Well...okay I met a girl that looks exactly like me and I mean every little detail. We're friends and she was in a car wreck the other week so I gave her some blood. Her mom got suspicious and asked to do a DNA test, I agreed and it turns out she's my mom and that girl is my twin."  
>My grandmas eyes widened and I thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Are you sure?"<br>"I'm positive. Did...did you ever see mom pregnant?"

"Now that you mention it I can't say I did. But they do live far away."

"Did they ever tell you before?"  
>"Yes. What are you thinking, Lola?"<br>The doorbell rang before I could answer and I quickly went downstairs, and to the door. I opened it and put on a smile, "Hi Mom. Daddy."  
>Mom smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, "Mija! This is even worse then when you went to that boarding school! Now you're even farther away."<br>"Sorry, but you know how important this is to me."

"I still don't know why you insist on going to that performing school." Daddy said, in his disapproving voice.

"Dad, I don't want to be a doctor like you. I don't' like the thought of cutting into people and looking at their guts. That's just-yuck."

"Michael, don't start that now." Mom fussed.

I moved aside and they walked in as Grandma came down the stairs. "Hi Mom."  
>Grandma smiled, "Hello Michael. You're keeping her safe aren't you?"<br>"Of course ma'am."  
>"Mami, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Mom said, sounding a little like a teenager.<p>

"Oh, Rose, you know parent's are always overprotective." Daddy said.

"I suppose you're right." Mom said.

As much as I wanted to jump in and ask them about me I knew I should wait so I followed them into the den and filled them in on everything. Grandma let it slip that I had a boyfriend and immediately Daddy was questioning about him.

After a while Grandma went to cook and I decided to ask them.

"Mom, Daddy, I...have something to ask you." I said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"Did you...adopt me?"

"What? Of course not. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"I...um…" I sighed and got nervous. "Well...I met a girl and she's like an exact replica of me. Like a twin to be honest."  
>"Well the hospital was hectic that day," Daddy said. "There was four women, including your mother, in labor while we were dealing with a pile up survivors. I was supposed to deliver you but I had to go into surgery and someone else had to help your mom. Maybe in the craziness we had twins but something happened."<p>

My instincts screamed that he was lying. "Well, you're wrong."  
>"Lola! How dare you-"<br>"I know he's wrong. See, the girl in question was in a car accident and I donated blood. Her mother asked if I'd do a DNA test and I agreed and we found out that the girl is my twin sister. "

"That doesn't mean that she isn't ours too." Mom said. I could see in her eyes she was nervous and was having trouble hiding it.

"Well normally it wouldn't. Now, I look nothing like either of you, but I do look a lot like the Vega's. Not to mention it's suspicious that you two left Hollywood not long after I came around."

"Lola Marie Martinez I have had en-"  
>Mom interrupted Daddy, "Mike, stop. We're busted."<p>

"Rose!"

She sighed, "I was pregnant, but I had a miscarriage. Your father decided to say that someone else's baby was gone and took you."

"You...what? Why would you do something like that?! That's not something you just do! Yes, it's very sad that it died but you could've had another!"

"No I couldn't. I was told it would be nearly impossible for me to have children."

"You could've just adopted! Instead you kidnapped me and made them suffer. God, I don't even know you."  
>"We didn't kidnap you!"<br>"Yes you did!"

"Lola, just calm down."  
>"No! I can't believe you did that. I was just praying that you'd say you didn't know anything about it and it was just a misidentification or something."<p>

I barely heard the doorbell ring and heard my grandmother say she would get it. She sounded a lot closer than she should've if she was cooking.

"We were good parents. It's not as if you knowing would've changed anything."

"It might not have then but it sure as hell did now." I said, glaring at them.

"Lola? Your….friend is here." Grandma called.

"What? I told them I was busy today." I glared at them one last time before walking to the door. Grandma was standing there looking like her eyes were going to fall out. She was staring at Tori, who had puffy, red eyes and tear stains running down her face. "Tori? What's wrong?"  
>"I'm sorry, I know you said you had things to do today but I didn't know where else to go. Cat and Jade are hanging out and I didn't want to ruin their fun and I don't know where Andre is today."<br>"He's out with Adam. Here come in." I took her hand and gently pulled her inside. "This is my Grandma. Grandma, this is Tori. My sister."  
>"I can see that." Grandma said, still in shock. "Why don't you take her up to your room? I can bring you two something when the food is done."<br>"I don't want to impose." Tori said.

"It's no trouble dear."  
>I smiled gratefully at my Grandma and pulled Tori up to my room, purposely not looking at my parents as we passed them, though I did hear mom gasp.<p>

After Tori was in my bedroom I shut the door and sat her on the edge of my bed before I sat next to her. "What's wrong?"  
>"I had a fight with Trina. Not a fist fight though.."<p>

"About time you told her to stop acting like a bitch."

"She...she said she wished Jade and I never got off the island."  
>"What?!"<br>"I could tell she regretted it after she said it but...it's one of those things you can't take back."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay sis."

"No it's not. She hates me."

"Who cares?" She gave me an I can't believe you just said that look and I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly in the best moods. But Tori she's not acting like a good sister and I think you should forget about her and get on with your life. I don't mean literally forget by the way."

"She's my sister though. I can't just ignore her or the hurt."  
>"Yeah, I know. But it'll get easier. Just give her the silent treatment."<br>"I guess I can try."

I smiled, "Good."

"So...um.." Tori scratched her head nervously. "So, who are those people downstairs? The woman was like crying her eyes out and the guy just looked pissed."

"They….well they were my parents." I said. "Look, I don't want to add to your issues."  
>"Hey, your my sister. Your issues are my issues. You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to but I'm here if you do."<p>

"Thanks Tori." I sighed. "They just admitted to me that they stole me from the hospital."  
>Her eyes widened and she stared at me, "Seriously?"<br>"Yeah.… I can't believe it. I was praying they'd tell me it was a mistake. How do I know that they haven't lied about other things. Lola might not even be my name."

"Hey, calm down. It's all right." She pulled my head to her shoulder and stroked my hair, "What do you want to do about it?"

"I...what can I do? Your...um...our parents don't want me now. It's way too late. I don't know I'm too confused."

Tori nodded understandingly and rubbed my back. It was quiet for a few minutes, not one of those awkward silences, but a peaceful one, before she finally spoke again. "Just think about it okay? If you want to tell Mom and Dad then I'll be there with you and I won't tell them."

"Trina's an idiotic bitch. You're the best sister ever." I said and hugged her tight.

"I don't know about that.." She said modestly, but I could hear the smile.

I really need to get some thinking done and figure out what to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tori POV

Lola came home with me, deciding to tell my parents what happened. She thought they deserved to know what happened and I can't say she's wrong. My parents care weren't home yet, but Jade's car was parked in front of the house again. I thought she was going to Cat's today.

Lola and I get out of my car and start walking to the door. As we approach I can hear yelling from inside. "What the hell is going on?"  
>Walking in I see Jade and Trina trading punches, and a few slaps from Trina for some reason. I storm in-between them and shove the away from each other. "What the hell is wrong with you two!?"<p>

"I heard what she said to you!" Jade said.

"What do you mean?"

"You butt dialed me when I was gone but I couldn't answer because you get mad at me if I answer you while I'm on the phone while I drive so I checked it when I got to Cat's and I heard everything. Do you know how messed up you have to be to say your sister was stuck on an island!?"

"Look, just don't worry about her baby." I said.

"Don't worry about her? She's hurting you! I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore, Tori." Jade snapped, getting more worked up.

I quickly moved over to her and started to rub her back. "Calm down and let me explain okay? I'm not going to worry about Trina anymore and neither are you. She doesn't want me around anymore? Fine. I won't say a word to her or look at her ever again."

Trina scoffed, "Yeah right."

Jade eyed me suspiciously, "Are you serious?"  
>"Yes. Besides I have a <em>better<em> sister than whatshername anyway." I sent a smile at Lola, ignoring Trina's jaw hitting the floor. She shrieked, stomped on the floor and waked upstairs.

"I'm not just saying that either Lola. You are a better sister than Trina."

Lola blushed lightly, "I...thanks."

Jade, still mad, stormed into the kitchen and wrapped her hand around the fridge and I expected her to open it. However my lovely girlfriend was staring intently at the fridge. "Jade?"  
>"Bad news babe. You're parents went to visit your mom's cousin. Apparently she blacked out or something, I don't know I can't read your mom's handwriting."<p>

I sighed softly, "I love my parents but I wish they would stop leaving without actually telling me."

"Least they're around and love you babe. Some people's parents don't care." Jade said.

"Some people's parents aren't even their parents." Lola commented.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to complain."

"We know babe. Let's call Cat and hang out here."

I smiled and nodded.

A week quickly passed and I was quite happy. I wasn't concerned about Trina anymore and my relationships were great. Lola and I were very close, though she still hadn't had a chance to talk to our parents yet, and Jade and I finally...um...went physical if you catch my drift. The things she can do….uh...anyway the point is I couldn't be happier.

My parents were back and Lola was going to come talk to them today. I offered her to stay with her but she told me I should go out with Jade instead. My girlfriend had decided to take me to the restaurant where we had our first date for our anniversary today. She still isn't letting me pay either.

That's why I was sitting at a table with her right now with a gift hiding in my purse. It was a box with a ring in it, not an especially important ring it was just a ring with a skull on it. I was really nervous and I wasn't sure what to get her and panicked. Now I was nervous about the stupid ring. Jade and I have been together for months, what if it's not meaningful enough? I've already dropped my spoon twice I'm so nervous.

And unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) Jade is completely aware of my nerves. I would've dropped my spoon a third time if she hadn't been watching me and caught it before it hit the table. She asked me a couple of times if I was okay and I just told her I'm fine.

As we finished eating, however, she asked, "Babe, what's wrong with you? You're really nervous, did I do something?"

"No. You didn't do anything." I said assuringly.  
>"Then what's the matter? It's our anniversary, you should be happy."<p>

"I am happy. I just...okay I didn't know what to get you and I don't think what I did get you is good enough." I confessed quickly.

"Seriously? You didn't have to get me anything, Tor. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy anything you got me unless it's like really peppy or something.."

I bit the inside of my lip hesitantly then pulled out the little box and handed it to her. "If I didn't get you anything, Jay, you would be upset with me."  
>"No, I wouldn't. I'd just get some extra loving to replace it." She sent me a seductive grin as she took the box, her fingers purposely touching mine and I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled shyly.<br>"Oh shut up and open the box."

She laughed shortly and opened my gift. She pulled it out and pouted at me slightly, "What no engagement ring?" My eyes widened and I attempted to talk but it just came out in a nervous fluster and caused her to laugh. I pouted at her and she attempted to calm down. However it didn't work and I had to wait a few minutes before she finally stopped laughing, but still had a huge smile on her face. "I was joking baby. I love it. Why did you think this isn't good?" She asked me, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I…I didn't know if I should've got something more meaningful."

"It is meaningful though. It shows you know me." She said. She leaned over the table and gave me a sweet kiss. How does she always taste like coffee and why does that turn me on?

"I'm glad I didn't mess up." I confessed.

She smiled, then wet her lips. "So, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well...next year is our senior year." Jade seemed to get nervous now. "We're going to have to decide where we're going to college and crap."

"Yeah...where's this going baby?"

"I don't want this to end because of college you know? I want us to last. I was...kind of hoping we could go to the same college. Or at least not be that far away from each other." Jade admitted.

"Of course. I love you to much to let you get away from me." I told her.

Jade gave me another grin, "Maybe you should use handcuffs. You know, just to be sure."

I couldn't help but giggle and blush and quickly decided to change the subject, "So...um...did you get me anything for our anniversary?"

"Yep. Me." Jade's grin got wider and my blush got worse. "Okay, honestly...I didn't know what to get you. I was going to get like a tour or something but the only thing that's close to us is that damn helicopter ride and I'm _not_ getting on one of those for a long time." She shuddered. I nodded understanding and she continued, "I didn't want to get you jewelry because I've gotten you that almost every time I've gotten you a gift."  
>"It's okay if you didn't get me anything, Jade." I told her.<p>

"I even had this whole romantic idea planned in my head. I would give you roses and spend all day completely wooing you, then at night give u a big romantic gift and then be thankful you have soundproof walls but I just...it seemed cliché and so unlike me." Jade rambled. "I asked Andre and...well this happened."

Jade reached down to the seat, I'm assuming, and handed me a...CD case. I took it, looking at it confused. I looked up at Jade, "What's this?"  
>"It's a bunch of songs that I sang. For you. And a couple are for me to vent." Jade looked at the floor.<p>

"Aw. That's so sweet baby."

"It was Andre's idea."

"It's still sweet." I told her. "Ready to go home? I have a CD I have to listen to."  
>She chuckled softly, "Sure, but I have to go to the restroom first."<p>

"Okay, I might wait for you." I grinned.  
>"You have no choice I drove remember?" She smirked at me then walked into the bathroom.<p>

When she left I continued to look at the CD case. The CD didn't have any special markings or a fancy design but it did have a sheet of paper on the inside. It looked like a track listing and the only song I recognized was the Bruno Mars song she sang for me and her audition. I could only assume the rest she wrote herself. It was really sweet.

"Tori?" A voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see a familiar face.

"Ryder?" I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm on a date." I said. "In fact it's my anniversary today."

"Whose the lucky guy?"

"The lucky_ girl_ is Jade."  
>"Jade West?" I nodded. "The girl that hates you?"<br>"She doesn't hate me! What the hell do you care anyway? You just used me for a grade."

"I can be jealous."  
>"Uh, no you can't." I stared at him.<p>

"Well, I am." He stared back.

I stood up to tell him to back off but before I knew it he squirted my mouth with a lemon he pulled out of nowhere. My lips puckered and he kissed me. I froze in shock but recovered and pushed him off. I wanted to reach up and hit him but before I could I heard a voice, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, hey Jade." Ryder said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Jade, it's not what it looks like."  
>"You just kissed him!" Jade crossed her arms.<p>

"No! He kissed me!" I said.

"You were kissing back!"  
>"No, no, no. He squirted me with a lemon!"<p>

Jade raised an eyebrow and stared at me. The betrayal was on her face and I wasn't sure how to get rid of it. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Look he has it in his hands!" I pointed to his hands and was shocked to find they were empty. "Wait what?"

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Jade glared at me. She hasn't given me this glare since before the island… "Jade, please."  
>She shook her head and refused to look at me, "I'm going home. Get your <em>boyfriend<em> to take you home."

Jade walked passed me, only stopping to put money on the table, and towards the door. "Jade!" She ignored me and kept walking. I chased her out but she was already in her vehicle and driving off. I heard laughing behind me and spun around to glare at Ryder.

"What the hell?!"

He only grinned at me. "You've made a lot of people unhappy, Tori. This is just the start." He walked down the street, with a step in his walk that really pissed me off.

It took me awhile to get home but when I finally did Jade's car wasn't in the driveway. I frowned, clutched the CD tighter in my hand and headed inside. Lola was sitting on the couch with a depressing look on her face. "Lola?"  
>She looked up at me. "Oh, good, you're finally home."<br>"Have you seen Jade? What's wrong?"

"Jade's not here. We have to talk."  
>"Oh, God, what is it now?" I sighed, tangling my hands in my hair to keep from shrieking.<p>

Lola gave me this concerned look but it quickly vanished. "I'm going back home with my parents."  
>"What? Why?"<p>

"Your parents don't want me." She muttered sadly.  
>"What?" I looked at her, shocked. "That's not true!"<p>

"Yes it is. I'm almost eighteen. They've missed out on all the good stuff and they don't want me around. It's too late to be involved with my life."

"What about Hollywood Arts? You love it there! And what about Adam? Aren't you dating?"  
>"I thought we were." Lola sighed.<p>

"What's that mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Look, I'm sorry. I just can't stay here anymore." Lola stood up, placed a quick kiss on my cheek then walked out the front door.

"Wait, Lola." She didn't stop, however, and the door slammed behind her.

I dropped onto the couch and burst into tears.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N This story is just about over. There's only a few chapters left. And by a few I mean like three, after this one. I've already written them so they wont take forever to be released but you're not going to get another one tomorrow. I just uploaded this one because I forgot to put this AN in that chapter hehe whoops.**

**And I have to take a minute to reply to a review: Some guest said I should, for some reason, make Tori a werewolf and have her die then come back later or something? (Go look in the reviews for C24 if you want to actually read it). This is not a supernatural story. No werewolves, monsters, or anything like that. However I am going to do a vampire story soon so..**

Chapter 25

I waited up for Jade to come home but she never came in. I called her cell phone and text but she never answered and never responded. When it read one a.m. on the clock I worriedly called Cat. The groggy redhead told me that my girl was at her house and didn't want to talk to me. Eventually I cried myself to sleep on the couch and woke up to my mom gently shaking my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked, sitting at my side.

My dad walked over to us , "Where's Jade's car?"

The mention of Jade brought me to tears again. My mother quickly sat me up and wrapped her arms around me, "What happened?"

"Someone's out to get me."

"What?" Dad looked at me.

"Not like trying to kill me. Yesterday while we were on our date Ryder Daniels squirted me with a lemon then kissed me. Jade walked in and thought I was willingly kissing him and I couldn't convince her otherwise. She's at Cat's but she's really mad at me."

"Oh, baby, I'm sure if explain she'll understand." Mom tried to assure me.

"But he said that wasn't going to be the end! And then Lola told me she's going with her fake parents back home!"  
>"What? But she told us she had something to tell us."<p>

"She did. She said you two didn't want her, that you said it was too late to get to know her."

"That's not true!" Mom protested.

"We didn't tell her anything. We just got back, Tori." Dad told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? But then why would she think that?"  
>"I don't know sweetheart."<br>"She said something about Adam yesterday too...maybe he knows what happened."

My parents told me that they wanted to get to know Lola. She was wrong about everything she said they wanted. Maybe she was wrong about Adam too, but I wouldn't know unless I found out. Dad gave me a ride to Adam's and I quickly marched my way to the door and rang the doorbell. His jeep was the only vehicle in the driveway so he had to be here. After a minute with no reply I rang the doorbell again.  
>The door swung open and Adam was looking at me, somewhat grumpily. "Tori? What're you doing here at…..ten in the morning on a Saturday? You look like hell...what's wrong?"<p>

"What's wrong? I had the worst day ever yesterday and I have reason to believe that part of it is your fault!"  
>"My fault? How's it my fault?"<p>

I walked into his house and he shut the door. I paced back and forth, while trying to figure out how I wanted to say what I needed to say. When I looked back at him he was at the kitchen counter pouring coffee into a cup. Coffee made me think of Jade and I teared up. He gave me a worried look. "Tori?"

"Lola's going with her parents! She's leaving Hollywood Arts."  
>Adam frowned and took a sip of the coffee. "Yeah...I know. She told me yesterday." I walked over and snatched the cup from him taking a drink. "Well you could've asked for some." He grabbed another cup and poured some coffee into it.<p>

"When she said she was leaving I asked her about you. She said she thought you were her boyfriend. What's up with that?" I ignored his comment.

Seeing I was in a bad mood he held a hand to me in a settle down motion. "Calm down a little. I don't know what it is. She started questioning me about Cat and if I was still seeing her or something. Lola wouldn't listen to me."

"You're cheating on her with Cat?"  
>"Of course not! I don't even know where she got that idea from. I dropped her off at your place yesterday, but the only car there was Trina's. Then she called me later on and started on the Cat thing."<p>

I frowned. "Wait, Trina's car?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" I quickly filled him in on last night's events. When I was finished he looked at me concerned, "You want me to go find this Ryder guy and beat him down? Then drag him to you so you can beat him down?"

"No I just want my girlfriend and my sister back." I said sadly.

"Well, I don't mean to sound like a selfish jerk or anything but maybe we should go and convince Lola to stay? I mean she said she was leaving at like three and once she's gone she's gone. Jade isn't going anywhere."  
>"We?" I looked at him.<p>

"Can't let you do all of it alone." He said.

"Thanks.." I smiled at him then started to think out loud. "So, if Trina was the only one at home then it makes sense that she told Lola all that stuff. But why would she?"

"Robbie was bragging to Andre and I about how Trina was going to stay at his place last night while his family was gone. She's probably still there. Let's go ask."

"Right."

Adam drove his jeep over to Robbie's and we got there just as Trina was starting to pull out of the driveway. Adam quickly blocked her path and turned off the vehicle. Trina got out of her car and walked over to us. I quickly got out and stared her down. Adam's door shut and he stood next to me.

"What the hell? You're blocking me!" Trina shouted.

"What the hell did you tell Lola yesterday?" I glared at her.

"I didn't tell her a thing." Trina said. However Trina's a terrible and I saw the smug look in her eyes.

I walked over to her and got in her face. "I'm _not_ in the mood, Trina. Now you can either tell me what the hell you said or I go and tell Robbie that you don't even want to date him and you want Beck." I snarled.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed at me, "You wouldn't dare."  
>"Adam, go inside and get Robbie for me?" Adam nodded and started walking to Robbie's house.<p>

"Wait!" Adam stopped and looked at her and I waited. "Okay fine. I told her mom and dad didn't want her. I told her Adam still liked Cat."  
>I stared at her, "Why?!"<p>

"Because of you! How the hell is someone you don't even know that well a better sister then me?"

"You're a horrible sister. You're whiney, you're lazy, you're a complete bitch, you only care about yourself and you do this kind of stuff! A good sister wouldn't do anything to hurt her sister."

"Like you hurt me?"

"I retaliated to you."

"Whatever. It's too late. Now you've lost Lola and Jade." Trina smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her and balled my hands up. "How did you know about Jade?"  
>Trina realized she said to much, "Dammit."<p>

"You got Ryder to kiss me didn't you!" It wasn't a question at this point and I didn't even need an answer.

"Yes." My hand reacted before I could even realize what happened. Instead of a slap, like she gave me, my knuckles met her nose. Trina squealed and covered her nose. She pulled her hands away and I could see her nose was bleeding. She jumped at me but Adam was quickly in between us and holding her back. "And I'm the bad sister?!"  
>"You know what Trina. I'm done with you. I don't care what you do. I don't care where you go when you graduate. But I don't want to see you anymore. From now on I only have one sister and she isn't you." I said, feeling the venom in the words as I spoke. Her eyes widened and she looked as if I had just hit her...again.<p>

"Come on Adam. Let's go get Lola before she's gone."

"Good idea."

We got in the car and quickly drove down the road. I could still see Trina standing motionless in the rear view mirror as we drove off.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" I asked Adam as we drove towards Lola's.

"Hell no. If I were you I would've done the same thing. Though if I were you it would be quite weird." Adam said.

"Now isn't the time for jokes." I said, fighting a smile.

"Okay then, you get serious Adam. Trina deserved everything you said. I think you should've given her another punch. Maybe broke her nose instead of just giving her a nosebleed."

I sighed, "But I feel bad."

"Well don't. She brought it on herself."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "So, you think Lola will listen to us?"  
>"Of course. It might take a bit of convincing, but I know we can get her to stay."<p>

"I hope so. But after we convince her I have to go to Jade."

"Now that I don't know about." Adam said. "Maybe you should give it a little longer. Maybe talk to her tonight instead."

"But-"  
>Adam interrupted me, "I know that you want to work it out with her, but you know Jade. She probably needs more time to cool off."<p>

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

We got to Lola's grandmother's house and quickly got out and went to the door. It didn't take long before her grandmother opened the door, smiling at us. "Ah, Tori, Adam. How are you?"  
>"I'm sorry for being so rude Ms. Martinez but we really need to see Lola." I said.<p>

She nodded, understanding. "Going to try and talk her into staying? She's in her room packing. You better hurry. Her parents will be over soon."

"Thanks." Adam and I quickly went up to Lola's bedroom. I didn't bother knocking and just pushed the door open. She was putting her underwear in her suitcase. "Lola!"  
>Lola jumped and spun around to us. When she saw Adam she quickly slammed her suitcase shut to hide her clothing. "What are you two doing here?"<br>"I know that Trina told you what our parents said." I told her. "She was lying. They want to get to know you Lola."

"You're just saying that." Lola shook her head.  
>I frowned and walked over to her. "I just gave Trina a bloody nose, Lola. She lied to you. They want to talk to you."<p>

"You...did what?"  
>"She did." Adam said. "Punched her right in the face. Trina's been a very bad sister."<p>

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going."

"He's not doing anything with Cat." I said.

"How would you know thought Tori?"

Adam walked over to her, "Okay, I know that Cat and I did have a thing but it didn't work out. I have you now I wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"Trina just said that to make you leave, Lola." I told her. "She's made because I said you're a better sister and apparently I ruin her life."

Lola frowned and seemed to think it over. "I'm sorry." She finally said. "She just seemed so honest…"

"It's okay."

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Stay here. Please? Come talk to our parents."

"Okay...but I have to wait until my parents get here. So I can tell them I changed my mind."

I nodded, "I understand." I kissed her cheek. "You want us to stick around?"  
>"No. I can handle it. I'll come by your house later and Adam I'll call you."<p>

Adam nodded, "Want a lift home, Tori?"  
>"Yeah...thanks."<p>

Adam dropped me off at my house and I waved at him as he drove off. Now that I got my sister to stay all I need to do is talk to Jade. Maybe she's calmer now. I doubt it though, it usually takes her a long time to cool off.

I walked onto the porch and went to open the door when my pocket started to ring. I quickly pulled out my phone and answered it. "Jade?"  
>"Uh..no it's Beck."<p>

"Beck? What do you want?" I crossed an arm over my chest.  
>"Cat called me earlier to get some help with Jade. I didn't go over there or anything just refreshed her memory on how to calm her down." Beck added the last part quickly.<p>

"And you're calling me because…?"  
>"Because I know you're not the kind of girl that would do something like what she thinks you did. He set you up with a lemon?"<p>

"Yes, and it was all my bitch sister's idea. I have disowned Trina because of it."

"Sounds like she deserves it. Look, Jade knows you wouldn't do something like that, but witnessing it is enough to make her doubt it. If you want her to forgive you then you need to show her that you only want her." Beck said.

"Why are you helping me?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"Because I feel bad about how I acted when you first started dating. And because I almost killed you."  
>"That was an accident though. You didn't do it on purpose."<p>

"Doesn't mean I don't feel any less guilty. Just give Jade another day before you go and talk to her. It'll give you time to think about how to show her how you feel."  
>An idea popped in my head and I was sure it would work. "I just got an idea but it'll take maybe a day before it works. But I need your help."<br>"What's the plan?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jade POV

It's been almost two days since I've seen Tori. Almost two days since she kissed that bastard Ryder. How the hell could she do that to me with him of all people? He never even liked her for crying out loud. I loved her, I would've done anything for her. I still would..

What really confuses me is why she did it. I mean… I didn't expect Tori to actually do that to me, or anyone for that matter. She's too sweet to purposely hurt someone. Maybe she was telling the truth about the lemon thing.

Cat has been trying to keep my mind off of Tori though. She's even put up with a bunch of my favorite horror movies to try to help me. Of course she kept her face buried in a pillow for a few of them. This is why Cat's always been my best friend: whenever I need her she does anything she can to keep me calm or help me get over it. Except I don't know if I can get over Tori.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Cat came into her room. I was still laying on it and staring at the ceiling, just as she left me two hours before. She crossed her arms when she saw me and frowned at me, "Jade."  
>"Don't start Cat. Please, not now."<p>

"I really don't think this is good for you. And I don't think that Tori would do that to you." Cat said for the umpteenth time.

"I saw what I saw Cat."

"She's coming over today." Cat told me.

"What? Cat, no. I'm not ready to-"  
>"She says she needs to talk to you. I'm not telling her no this time. You can work it out now."<p>

"Cat-"  
>"No! Not again Jade. You're not talking me into keeping her away again. You're my best friends. I know that I've known you longer but I really don't want to pick sides."<br>"There is no sides to this though. I never said you had to pick between me and Tori." I said.

"I feel like I have to! And I'm sorry but I can't do it. Look, I want you two to work this out. Maybe it was something like the thing whens he kissed my boyfriend?"  
>I sat up and looked at her, "But Cat-"<br>"It's possible! Don't you want this to work out with her? You told me you did. You're still wearing the ring she gave you. And the choker she gave you a long time ago."

I nodded slightly, "Okay, I'll talk to her. But I'm not going to make any promises."  
>"Good. She'll be here in an hour. You should shower and put on some real clothes instead of your pajamas. You know look good for your girlfriend."<p>

"I guess you're right."

Why am I so nervous right now? Tori was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and she hasn't arrived yet. Maybe something happened to her? Or she realized she can't convince me it wasn't what it seemed and chickened out of admitting it? Hell I don't know.

To give us some privacy Cat told me she would send Tori up to her room when she arrived. I felt kind of bad for taking over Cat's room but she assured me it was okay. She's really too sweet for her own good sometimes.

A knock on the door startled me and I jumped from the bed. I looked over at the door and saw Tori. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans. She looked like complete crap with bags under her eyes. Is she feeling guilty or did I really get it wrong?

"Didn't mean to scare you." She said softly.

"I'm fine." I said.

She walked inside and shut the door lightly. It was quiet for a few minutes, we were both waiting on the other to speak. It was awkward and hard because all I wanted to do was go and hug her.

"Why did you to it Tori?" I finally asked.

"Jade." She frowned.

"Why? And why him? He's a douche! He didn't even like you remember?"

"Baby-"  
>"Don't call me that."<p>

Tori sighed. "Just listen to me okay?" I nodded and she sighed, running a hand quickly through her hair. "I didn't kiss him. He squirted me with a lemon and kissed me in time for you to see it. Like he wanted. Trina convinced him to do it because she was mad at me."

"What?" I stared at her.

Tori nodded, "She also told Lola a bunch of lies to make her leave. Adam and I convinced her to stay but it was still enough for me to disown Trina. Not to mention punch her."

My eyes widened at that. She got violent with Trina? "You hit Trina?"

"Gave her a bloody nose." I chuckled at that and she slowly walked over to me. "Look, I know you're upset and you don't believe me but I promise you I didn't kiss him back willingly. I only want you baby. I have proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes. Here, look." Before I knew it Tori took her shirt off.

"Tori! What're you-" I got cut off when I saw that her left shoulder was lightly bandaged up. "Oh, God, what happened?"  
>"I'm okay. Take the bandage off. But be slow about it. It's sensitive."<p>

I raised an eyebrow at her, but complied and slowly peeled the bandage off. My eyes widened at what I saw. Tori had a tattoo on her shoulder. It wasn't a huge tattoo, but it was still there. It was a heart with my name in it. "I….Tori.."  
>"I had Beck give me the name of the guy your always going to when you get tattoos. I was sure I couldn't convince you, but I was hoping maybe this would help convince you."<br>I was speechless quite honestly, I couldn't figure out what to say. I was shocked that she had actually got a tattoo for me, about us. "I don't know what to say.."  
>"Say you believe me."<p>

I put the bandage back on the tattoo and handed her the shirt. She put it back on and the minute her lips were visibly again I immediately captured them in mine. She eagerly responded to me, her arms wrapped around my neck. After a minute she pulled back and looked at me. "Does this mean you believe me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't do that to me." I said.

"I understand. It would've been hard for me to believe too." She gave me an assuring smile. "Will you come home with me? Please?"  
>"All right. But let's go tell Cat we're fine now. She's been worried sick."<br>Tori laughed and nodded, interlocking my fingers with hers. "Okay."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jade POV

Cat had a "happy attack" when we told her we worked everything out. We stayed and talked to her for awhile before we went home. When we got there Lola was talking with Molly and David, all happy to see me back home. Apparently they wanted to punish Trina for lying to Lola and setting up Tori, but Tori told them she already did that. We talked to them for a few minutes before Tori took me up to her room to talk and get some loving from me.

About a week later it was really different in the house. Instead of Trina ignoring Tori it was switched around with Tori ignoring Trina. The elder Vega seemed to take every opportunity to apologize but Tori always ignored her. Lola was around a lot more often, she too ignored Trina, and she even had her own room where she slept if it was too late for her to go home. It was kind of nice really.

Today Tori, Lola and I decided to go out with the guys to the beach since it was finally hot out. When we got there we saw Ryder flirting with a girl. Except he had a black eye and he was bruised on his arms. Of course I wanted to punch him so I marched over to him.

When he saw me he flinched but obviously didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the girl. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms, "I was going to give you a good punch but it seems like someone beat me to it."

Ryder looked at the girl then me and grinned, "Yeah but the two guys I fought are worse for the wear trust me."  
>"Oh really?" I looked at Adam, who had moved to stand beside me. "I'm fine."<p>

"Where's your pal at?" Ryder asked.

"Wait- what the hell are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"The other day I met a mutual, I use this word loosely, friend, who wanted to give Ryder a little payback for you and Tori. So, we went looking for him, found him trying to flirt with a blonde girl. We were going to just intimidate him a little but the dumbass sucker punched us and we whipped his ass." Adam explained. "I don't know karate or any of that crap but I know how to fight."

"Yeah and I bet you couldn't take me on by yourself!" Ryder snapped, getting angry.

"Wanna find out?" Adam questioned. Ryder immediately jumped at him, but Adam ducked and threw him over his shoulders and onto the sand.

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" I shouted.

Adam stepped aside and gestured towards Ryder, "Go ahead."

"Well, it's no fun if he's already beaten."

Ryder stood up, "I'm not beaten!"  
>"Oh, good." I smiled before I punched him in the jaw. He dropped to the ground again and this time he didn't seem like he was getting up.<p>

"You knocked him out?" Lola questioned, nudging his shoulder.

"Oh, my God, he's such a wimp." The girl Ryder was flirting with scoffed before she walked off.

Tori came up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist, "Feel better baby?"  
>"I do in fact but wait who was that friend yours?" I asked, looking at Adam.<p>

"Beck." He said simply. He turned and walked to the ocean.

"The hell?"

Hours later we arrived home and the twins plopped onto the couch. I'm glad they got Lola to stay, she's a much better sister than Trina. I sat in between them and started to get comfortable when my phone rang. I groaned, which made Tori chuckle and she got my phone for me.

"Thanks babe." I smiled at her and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Madison Anderson. I'm trying to reach a Jadelynn West?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how she got my full name. "This is _Jade_."

"I work at _Scorch Records_ and my boss, Mr. Marcus Fuller, loved the demo you sent us and he wants to make an appointment for you to come in and talk about signing a contract with us."

My eyes went wide and I nearly dropped the phone. "I...what? I never sent a demo to anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was sent to us by a friend of yours. A girl named Tori Vega."

"A friend of mine? That's my girlfriend. I didn't give her any demo either." I said, Tori giving me an odd look.

"You must have because we have a copy of it. So, will you be willing to come down, say Friday at 3p.m.?"

"Um..sure."

"Great. We'll see you then. Have a nice day."

I hung up the phone and looked at Tori, "You sent a demo of me to _Scorch Records_ without my permission?!"

"They called you? What'd they say?!" Tori asked excitedly.

"They want to negotiate a contract." I told her.

"Seriously?" Lola asked. "Those guys are famous! How are you not excited about this? This is a big deal Jade!"  
>Tori put a hand on my arm, "Look, I know you're mad at me, but I did this for you. I copied the CD you made me and sent it to them."<p>

"Why?!"

"Because I know that you're upset I always get the parts at school. You're an amazing singer, Jade. You deserve to get the attention you deserve for it."

"But behind my back?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought you would like it." Tori said.

"Babe...I appreciate it, I do, but what if it's not what I wanted?"  
>"If it wasn't you would have told her no." When I didn't say anything Tori grinned. "See. Just thank me baby."<p>

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby."

**A/N So, that's the end of Aftermath Of The Crash. I did kind of leave it so it could possibly have another sequel but at this point I don't know. I'm going to be uploading more stories and updating more, or try to that is, so we'll see. If you've been with this story from the beginning (or from The Crash) then thank you, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Who knows maybe you guys will look at my other stories.**

**Also I'm sorry if the ending seems lacking, I think it's missing something but I have no clue on what it could be. I was originally going to have this whole subplot with Lola and the reason she left PCA and appearances by a few Zoey 101 characters but it never seemed to work it's way into the plot so, maybe next story.**


End file.
